Find Your Way
by Twombie Awdur
Summary: This Story is being edited! First Chapter to be edited and posted soon!
1. A Great Hiding Place

So I saw a picture of who's acting as Bill and decided to right a new story about Bill… Jess... and all the other favourites: P I decided to take the time to write something I normally wouldn't write because I thought you would all enjoy it so I hope you do. This is probably one of the longest stories I've ever written… So lets hope it keeps up

Please review!

Sparks

Bill needed to hide Harry in the last place anyone would look and if they did look they shouldn't be able to find it. They were walking through a forest with his brother Charlie next to him and Harry just behind them.

Bill licked his lips, "The Rebel Joint." He said quietly. Charlie looked at him as though he had complete lost his mind, "Bill that's a whore house." He said, shaking his head, "We can't…" he stopped and understood Bill's thinking, "That's brilliant."

Harry listened to the exchange confused, "What? What do you mean brilliant Charlie?" Charlie smiled as Bill moved forward quickly; walking faster now he knew where they could hide Harry for the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts. Charlie clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, "There's a group of fighters that are fighting the Dark Lord but they do it under the cover of a whore house owned by one of our old friends." He explained, "You'll be safe there… you can probably help out at the bar or something" he teased. Harry smiled wearily, "Is it far?" he asked. They'd been walking most of the day and it was dark now and he was tired and hungry. Charlie smiled, "Not too far from here. You'll like Jess, she's awesome. She's about your age." He said grinning.

Bill glanced around and stepped into a clearing. He waited for Charlie and Harry to join them before he pulled out his wand and waved it, saying, "Learn the rules so you know how to break them properly."

A white light shot from his wand and formed the outline of what looked like a rather large house. Soon enough there was a small flash and a house was there. Loud music was coming from the open windows and front doors. Men were cheering and girls were laughing. Harry grinned.

Bill frowned. He hadn't been back in almost a year to see Jess after….

"_Come on Bill it'll be fun." Charlie yelled, his arm drunkenly slung over Bill's shoulder as he led him into the house. Bill chuckled ,"Jess is going to kick your drunken ass right out of here." He said. He had chosen to stay sober while his brother got motherless drunk on his birthday._

_As they entered there was a bar to their right where several bartenders were pouring drinks and chatting to the regulars. To their left there were several round tables with chairs, where scantily dressed girls were walking and taking orders. Bill chuckled and waved to a few of the older girls he knew. _

_He smiled as he saw Patricia was on stage tonight, "Hey Charlie… go give Patty a few tips and maybe she'll give you a birthday present." He pushed his brother towards the stage. Charlie was only all too happy to go and have some fun with the blonde girl stripping on the stage._

_Bill ordered a drink at the bar and chatted with some of the regulars he knew. He'd been coming here since he was fifteen. Back then it had been owned by the notorious Shane Cougar. He was a Rebel at heart and full believer in complete anarchy, drunken debauchery, lots of sex and teenage drinking. He and Bill had been great friends. No however it was taken over by Shane's little prodigy. Shane had gotten too old to chase girls and bounce guys and had been only been too happy to hand it in to Jess._

_She was young, very young, but no one ran a tighter ship then her. Men wanted her badly, girls wanted to be her. She could be charming, sexy, friendly… whatever was needed but most importantly – Jess was not afraid to throw a punch and she threw one as good as any man Shane ever met._

_At the moment she was laughing at something her blonde friend John was saying to her. They were both behind the bar and were chatting together. From what Bill could hear it was about training and new people they had accepted. He smiled and made his way over, "Hey guys" he said, leaning on the bar. Jess smiled, "Bill! It's been far, far too long." She said, reaching for a glass and pouring him Firewhiskey on the rocks and sliding it to him. Bill smiled and reached for his wallet but she stopped him, "I don't charge old friends." She said, grinning. Jess leaned on the bar and said, "John reckons that if we drink enough tequila we'll never age because we'll simply be pickled" she said, giggling. Bill chuckled and winked, "You sure you're not already?"_

_Jess smiled and saw a customer needing help, "Be right back." She called and walked away. Bill watched her and smiled at how beautiful she had grown. She looked like a proper young woman. Jess wasn't the typical commercially hot girl like the girls her brother liked but to him she was gorgeous. Jess was about five foot five and was a little plump. She had her black hair plaited down to just past her bum and tied off. Her eyes were one of her best features – they changed colour depending on her mood but most of the time she was happy so they were a mixture of golden brown and blue. Bill's absolute favourite part of her (which was a big secret) was her breasts. Bill loved a girl with just the right size breasts and Jess's was perfect. They were big and round and in the right bra they came just under her chin. They weren't completely huge but they were anything but average. Bill licked his lips slightly as he watched her breasts bounce lightly with each step she took and he inwardly groaned and bit his lip as he saw her lean against the bra, showing just the perfect amount of cleavage._

_SMACK_

_John snorted as he hit the red head, "Earth to Bill?" he chuckled. Bill blushed and said, "I can appreciate from a far ok?" John shook his head and said, "Yeah just like everyone else Bill… you know Jess doesn't do the whole sex thing." Bill sipped his drink and sighed, "If she did I'd rob my own bank to make sure I could book her for life." He teased. John chuckled, "You and every other sod that walks through here." He started to serve another customer. Jess came back and said, "God I have to stop dodgy people from coming here… I get asked the most awkward things." She said, laughing, "Like that guy there just tried a pick up line on me." Bill smiled, "Any good?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jess snorted, "I lost my number can I have yours?" she said, "So overused." Bill laughed heartily and glanced around for Charlie. Jess started to wipe down the bar, "It's his birthday so I told Pat to show him a great time upstairs." She said, winking. Bill smiled and placed a hand over hers, "You are a sweet heart." He said, grinning._

_Jess turned to start packing glasses away and Bill simply admired her from behind, falling silent and sipping his Firewhiskey. It happened rather quickly. One minute everyone was enjoying themselves, the next minute there were two large guys having an all-out fight about one of the dancers. Bill's first instinct was to jump up and separate them but he didn't see the one had a broken bottle and when he grabbed the guy by the shoulders the guy sliced Bill's hand open._

_Bill yanked his hand back and doubled over, holding his hand. In a flash the very same guy went flying across the room as Jess placed a perfectly timed kick to his abdomen. John already had the other guy pinned on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back, "Get them out of my bar __**now**__." She growled before turning to Bill, "You're an idiot." She said but she was smiling. Bill gave her a painful smile as he cradled his hand, "I was trying to be helpful." Jess sighed, "Come on." She said, shaking her head and leading him upstairs to her office, "You know… the Weasley's are some of the only people who know that we actually run a secret organisation of secret killers here that train every day in order to best the best fights.." she was saying as she walked, "And yet you somehow think we need help kicking out two drunks." Bill was hardly paying attention to her words as his eyes were trained on her firm ass in her jeans. Jess went to a cupboard and pulled out a medical aid kit, "I have some magical gauze here that will help with the pain." She said, taking out the gauze and holding out her one hand, "Let me see." She instructed._

_Bill sat on her desk and held his hand out. Jess smiled and sat next to him, taking his hand and carefully wrapping his hand. Bill looked down, intending to watch her wrap his hand, but his eyes trailed to her cleavage that was poking just out of her spaghetti strap top. Jess glanced up and him staring at her cleavage and smiled, "Like the view Bill?" she asked nonchalantly. Bill blushed crimson and looked up to her eyes, "Sorry…" he mumbled. Jess giggled and shook her head, "It's ok, you get used to it when people stare at you day in and day out." She said quietly and then added, "There you go it's all done." Bill couldn't help but feel bad, "I'm sorry, you must feel really objectified." Jess looked up at him with a small smile, "Sometimes I wonder if anyone even sees me anymore or if they just see my body." She sighed and looked away, biting her lip. Bill couldn't help himself as he reached up and tilted her face back to him, "I see you Jess… I see how funny you are…" he leaned in slightly and he heard Jess catch her breath and smiled, "Come on.. you're beautiful that's true… but you're a good person to." His striking eyes connected with hers and he saw her eyes changing violet, "You look after everyone so well and you always help anyone who needs it… You are an amazing person." He mumbled before softly pressing his lips against hers._

_Jess's eyes slid closed as she returned the kiss. She felt his tongue licking at her lips and she parted them, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. She could taste the Firewhiskey on his breathe and in turn he could taste cigarettes on hers. Bill slowly slid forward and placed a hand on her hip, breathing heavily and pressing his lips hard against hers. Jess slowly slid her arms around his neck, pressing her body more against him. Bill could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and the thought, just the idea, of touching them sent shivers down his spine and his cock hardened in his pants. He broke the kiss, "We shouldn't…" he murmured, breathing hard, "You're… you're only fifteen." Jess licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes, "I run a club…" she murmured, "And I've wanted this for a long time." She added, her chicks tinting red. Bill looked at her for a split second before he pulled her hard against him and kissed her again. The contrast of the blush against her pale skin combined with his arousal just sent him over. She had said she had wanted him and although his conscious argued with him he just couldn't resist. Jess moaned softly and slid her arms back around his neck, kissing him hungrily. Their tongues slid over and under each other as they moaned and whimpered as they made out. _

_Bill groaned and started to kiss down her jaw line. Jess had never done anything like this so she simply tilted her head back and gave him better access. Bill swallowed hard and breathed warm air against her neck ,"You sure Jess?" he murmured against her neck before slowly tracing a line with his tongue. Jess bit her lip and nodded, "I'm sure…" she groaned. Bill licked his lips and gently took her hand, placing it on his hard cock with a groan. Jess swallowed hard and rubbed him through his pants. She looked down to meet his eyes as she touched him. Her eyes were awake with lust and she licked her lips, breathing heavy. Bill swallowed and kissed her lips softly, his eyes still staring straight into hers. Bill slowly and shakily lifted his hands and did what he so desperately wanted to. He placed both hands softly on her breasts before giving them a nice hard squeeze. Jess groaned and squeezed his cock lightly in reaction. This elicited groans from both of them. Bill swallowed and slowly pulled her shirt down revealed a very sexy, silk black bra. Bill bit his lip and looked up at her hungrily. Jess slid off the table and stood in front of him. She pulled her shirt off over her head and Bill's breathing hitched. She may not have been perfect to others but to him there was no flaw. Jess swallowed and reached up again, undoing the front clasp of her bra and dropped it to the ground. Bill groaned and pulled his shirt off. _

_Jess licked her lips hungrily as her eyes gazed over his hard muscles and his pale skin. She wanted him so badly. She reached down and pushed her jeans off, leaving her in absolutely nothing but a lacy black g string. Bill stood and dropped his pants, wearing nothing underneath. He looked down at her, "You are perfect" he murmured, leaning down and brushing their lips. Jess moaned, "I want to do whatever you want to do" she said quietly. Bill smiled and kissed her deeply, his hand fisting in her hair. Jess pressed her body against him and whimpered as her cold, hardened nipples pressed against his warm chest. Bill wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him. Jess moaned and dug her nails into his skin. _

_They kissed for several minutes until Bill took her hand and placed it on his cock. Jess swallowed and sucked on his tongue as she started to stroke him. Bill groaned into her mouth and reached down, pinching her nipples between his fingers and twisting them. Jess whimpered and her knees nearly gave way in her pleasure. Bill groaned at this and did it again, twisting and pinching her nipples until she was on her knees in front of him. Jess looked up at him with her mouth slightly open. Bill grabbed her hair gently and held his cock in the other hand, "Suck me" he murmured. Jess licked her lips and reached up, slowly wrapped her lips around his cock and sucking on the tip. Bill's grip on her hair tightened and he grunted, pushing more of his cock into her mouth. Jess groaned and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock to make it easier for her to suck. Jess didn't know but this made Bill feel even more horny and he groaned loudly, "Yes Jess… ahhhhh…. Just like that." Jess felt encouraged and sucked him hard. She continued to lick and suck him until he suddenly stopped her, "Not… yet… " he grunted and offered her a hand up. Jess took it and stood up. Bill kissed her hungrily and pinched her nipples again, "Do you want me?" he breathed against her mouth. Jess nodded eagerly and swallowed hard, "I want you so badly." She murmured. Bill groaned and turned her around and lifted her onto the desk, "Your turn." He said with a grin. He pulled her chair up and sat down in front of her. Jess swallowed and blushed slightly as she realised what he was about to do. Bill grinned, "Lean back and relax babe." He said, reaching between her legs and rubbing her through her underwear. Jess groaned and leaned back on her hands, "Hmmmmm." She moaned out. Bill smiled and leaned forward, licking her through her underwear. Jess bit her lip and shifted her legs open wider. Bill buried his face in her underwear and licked and nipped the skin through the fabric. Jess whimpered and shifted her hips, "More Bill." She groaned. Bill looked up at her and didn't remove her under but simply pushed it to the side. Jess looked away shyly but then through her head back as Bill slid two fingers into her and started thrusting them in and out. _

_Jess groaned and put her feet on the chair arms, either side of Bill. She leaned more back and spread her legs as wide as she could. Bill leaned forward and as he pushed a third in as he bit her clit. Jess cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips, "AHHHH." She cried out. Bill moaned as she got more and more wet with his teasing, she tasted so good to him. Bill fingered her hard as he teased her clit with his tongue, moaning as she started to thrust her hips up to get more from him. As soon as he knew she was wet enough he stood up and pulled his fingers out. Jess opened her eyes and looked up at him, her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing. Bill grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip up and down her hole, biting his lip hard to stop himself from just shoving his cock right into her. Jess whimpered and groaned, "Bill…please….Please… I'm so horny." She begged. That did it. Bill almost came just from her begging. He lifted her up slightly and placed a hand on her lower back as he guided his cock to press against her hole. Jess looked up at him and nodded. _

_Bill kissed her hungrily as he pushed his cock into her, grunting and groaning into her mouth because of how tight she was. Jess had grabbed his muscular arms and was digging her nails into her arms. Bill bit her bottom lip as he gave one hard push and buried his cock fully inside her. Jess pulled away from the kiss with a cry of passion and threw her head back. Bill placed both his hand on her hips and pulled out of her slowly. Jess whimpered but cried out again when he slammed into her again. He paused, causing her to look up at him, "Bill?" she moaned out. Bill groaned and swallowed, "Does it hurt?" he asked, trying to be considerate despite the fact he needed to cum so badly. Jess shook her head, a few loose strands of hair falling over her pale shoulders. Bill kissed her shoulder and started to slowly move. Jess groaned and tossed her head back, breathing hard. Bill grunted and started to move faster, pounding in and out of her harder and harder. Jess whimpered and let go of his arms to lean back on her elbows. Bill groped her breasts roughly as he pounded her, growling out, "Oh fuck yeah Jess… that's it… that's it right there." Jess started to make hot sexy squealing sounds as she approached her orgasm, "Bill… Bill I'm going to cum." She moaned._

_This just spurred Bill to squeeze her breasts hard and start slamming in and out of her hard. With one final thrust he buried his cock deep inside her and came with a growl. Jess cried out and squeezed her legs against his, crying out as she rode out her orgasm._

__

Bill stopped just outside of the door and swallowed, "Um.. you were closer to Jess so why don't you take Harry and speak to her and I'll… I'll keep a look out." He said. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok… Bill firstly you're closer to Jess. You used to come here almost every night before you went back to Egypt and speak to everyone. I come here when I'm in the country just to get laid." He said chuckling at the look on Harry's face, "And secondly, this was your idea." He nudged his brother to the door, "So we've been gone awhile, they haven't forgotten us."

Bill gave him a small smile. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, leading them inside. The bar was exactly as he remembered it, full of the usual regulars and everyone chatting and laughing. The tables were a little emptier than usual and there was some new girls. He glanced around and saw Jess. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her chatting to two guys behind the bar. She was just as he remembered her. She was wearing a strapless top and from what he could see she was in a short skirt but even from the door she still had the most beautiful eyes and her laughter sent shivers down his body.

Jess looked up from the customers she was talking to as she heard the door close and her eyes met Bill. He was expecting hate and anger but the last thing he expected to see in those eyes was fear. Jess froze for a moment, not sure if she really believed what she was seeing. It was Bill. It was Bill and Charlie and some other person with them. But it was Bill, in her club, after what he had done to her and he was going to find out. Her breathing hitched and she swallowed as she saw Bill slowly make his way towards her. John looked at her and saw where she was looking and frowned. He kissed her head, "Kick his ass babe." He said, before moving away to serve drinks to other customers. Jess took a deep breath and smiled, "Charlie" she said and climbed over the bar. She hugged Charlie tightly, "we miss you so much" she said, kissing his cheek. Charlie smiled, "I missed you too Jess." He said. Jess gave Bill a brief cold hug and said, "Hey Bill…long time…" She said. Bill nodded, "Too long" he said, smiling. Jess bit her lip, "So… what brings you guys here after so long?" she asked

Charlie glanced at Bill and asked ,"Can we talk in private?" Jess raised an eyebrow and looked between them, "About?" Bill pulled Harry forward and lifted his fringe. John, who was watching, dropped the glass he was holding. Jess glared at John then said ,"Come on to the kitchen." She said, starting to lead the way. Bill let Harry and Charlie go first before following them through the double swing doors. Jess folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, "So? Why the hell did you bring one of the most sought after people in the world… to my _illegal_ establishment" she asked. Bill bit his lip, "Look… we had nowhere else to go Jess. He needs somewhere he can stay safe for this summer… and your place is harder to find than Moody's secret wand holder." Jess sighed and looked at Harry, "We'll have to disguise him… Make sure he isn't recognized because I'm sure we have a few Death Eaters who like to come here too." She said. Bill smiled, "You're the best Jess." He said happily, "Thank you so much."

Jess shrugged and motioned for one of the girls to come to her, "Hey Chris, take Harry upstairs and cast a few disguise spells and make him out to be John's brother." Chris smiled and nodded, taking Harry's hand and leading him upstairs. Charlie grinned and followed, "I'll help" he said, though he was eying out Chris's back side more than anything else. Jess snorted and hugged herself, feeling awkward about being left alone with Bill. Bill coughed and cleared his throat, scratching his neck, "So… um… how have you been?" Jess scratched her arm and avoided looking at him, "Oh… everything's fine… you know… same old same old…" she said. Bill bit his lip and started to say, "You know… about what happened last time…" Jess blushed but they were interrupted when the door opened and Oliver Wood walked in holding a small child in his arms. Jess looked up and paled, "Um… Oliver… um…" Oliver didn't notice Bill as he kissed Jess's head, "Sorry love…. Marcus wants to go out tonight and I have to drop the kids early." He said, handing the beautiful little girl to Jess, "Alan is with John and I will pick them up early tomorrow… I love you and have a good evening." He said with another kiss to the head before turning to leave.

Oliver froze as he saw Bill and swallowed, "Oh….shit…" he said. Jess closed her eyes and bit her lip, when she opened them Bill was still staring at the little red hair girl in her arms in a kind of awe. Jess stiffened and held Sasha against her, "Thanks Oliver… Bill was just leaving." She said, turning to leave. Oliver watched her and bit his lip, "Ok love…' he said and turned to walk out as well. Just as Jess walked out the double swing doors Bill started and went after her, "Jess!" he called, pushing past Charlie as he descended the stairs. He stormed out the stairs and paused, seeing Jess standing by John and kissing a small red hair boys head. John looked up and nodded, "I'll take Sash and Alan up for a bath." He said, taking Sasha in his other arm and leaving.

Bill put his hands on the bar and looked at Jess, opening his mouth several times to try and speak to her. Jess shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it." Charlie walked towards the bar, looking at them curiously. Bill frowned, "Of course I have to worry… If those kids…" Jess looked up sharply and glared at him, "Those kids have nothing to do with you. They will never have anything to do with you. Now I've done you a favour by risking everyone's life to protect your little friend. Do me a favour and get the fuck out of my bar." Bill glared at her and stood straight, "Jess…" Jess slammed her hand on the bar, "Get out." She said, raising her voice.

Charlie looked around and saw several of the patrons looking in their direction, their hands on their wands. Charlie put a hand on Bill's shoulder and said quietly, "Bill let's get out of here… Bye Jess." He said, tugging his brother towards the door. Bill looked at her, trying to resist his brother at first before reluctantly turning and following him out the door.

Charlie bit his lip, "What was that about?" he asked quietly, tugging his cloak around him to keep out the chill of the night.

Bill sighed, "I think I've fucked up royally." He said quietly, then started to walk away without another word or a backward glance as the bar slowly disappeared.

_There was a knock on the door and Jess sat up, "One minute" she called as Bill quickly pulled away from her and started to pull on his clothes. Jess waved her wand and she was instantly dressed. She fixed her hair and smiled at him. Bill smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I'll see you tomorrow" he murmured. Jess bit her lip and couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face as she led him towards the door and opened it to John holding up Charlie, "Your hand ok Bill?" Bill smiled, "All better thanks to Jess." He said then chuckled, "Charlie had enough?" John smiled, "you better get him home." He said, handing Charlie to Bill. Bill held his brother up and said, "See you guys later…" he winked at Jess and helped Charlie down the stairs._

_Jess waited for him the next day…_

_And the next day…_

_She waited the weeks that followed…_

_And she cried herself to sleep… every night…_


	2. The Truth Frees Up the Mood

Chapter 2 – The Truth Frees Up the Mood.

**A/N: I've feeling particularly creative today so I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Sparks**

~flashback ~

_Bill had gotten up with a huge smile on his face. The night before had been absolutely perfect, him and Jess doing what he always wanted to do but more than that, for once he found a girl that he could actually connect with. She wasn't just great in bed – she was funny, smart and she was a good person. He couldn't wait to see her again and thought he'd pop past. He knew the bar was closed but no one would think anything of him passing through, after all, he was friends with all the Rebels at the bar and if Charlie wanted to come with he was sure he'd just run off to find Pat again._

_He hummed to himself as he dressed. As he was walking downstairs and to the front door he was waylaid by his mother, "Oh Bill! I was just about to come upstairs to get you." She said, smiling brightly at her eldest child. Bill smiled and said, "Don't worry about breakfast Mum, I'm meeting a friend for some this morning" he said, kissing his mother's forehead. Molly shook her head, "No that's not what I was getting you for. There's someone here to see you." Bill's eyebrows furrowed and then he smiled, for a second he thought it might be Jessica, "Oh really? Where are they?" he asked. "The Kitchen" his mother replied before bustling off to collect the rest of her children. Bill quickly went to the kitchen but as he walked in his huge smile turned to a disappointed frown, "Oh hello Jerry" he said. Jerry, a tall but lithe wizard of 28, was sitting at the kitchen table, "Is that anyway to speak to your partner in crime Weasley" he teased, getting up and hugging Bill. Bill chuckled, "Sorry I was expecting someone else." He said, punching the bald man. Jerry sighed and said, "Well, looks like you've been enjoying yourself but unfortunately today I'm here with bad news. We have an emergency job in Egypt" he said. Bill's heart sank, "What? But I haven't even been back that long yet and I have some stuff to do still" he said, frowning. Jerry shrugged, "They need us to leave right away. Sorry Bill but you're going to have to grab your shit so we can head out. Muggles have discovered some new site and there's tons of magic around it and you know what could happen." He said, "And the boss says he wants us there." Bill clenched his fist and looked out the window, "Right now?" he asked, hoping he still had some time. Jerry bit his lip and nodded, "Sorry mate we cannot wait for anything" he said quietly. "Fuck" Bill said, "Um… okay dude I'll go grab my stuff." He said, running upstairs. He stopped to explain to his mother before running into his room and packing all his stuff together. Once he was done he hurriedly wrote a quick note,_

_**Jess ~ sorry love but I had to head out urgently for work. It's not what it seems I **_**promise that I**__**didn't use you. I will be back but I need to know if you want me back. Write me if you do. ~ Bill.**

_Bill quickly attached it to Errol and sent him off before running downstairs to head out with Jerry, quickly saying bye to his family. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Harry had been staying with Jess for almost a week. He hardly spoke to anyone at the bar save John when asking what he was supposed to be doing and he avoided Jess at all costs. She seemed to be fuming at seeing Bill and after two days Harry had finally clicked why. From what he could tell Jess and Bill had had a _thing_ and Jess's twins were a result. What Harry couldn't fathom was that he had thought Bill to be very good and honourable and how Bill could just use her and leave. From what Harry could tell Jess was maybe the own but she wasn't one of the 'girls' that worked at the club so it must have been something special.

After a week, on a slightly chilly Saturday morning, Harry found that he couldn't sleep. It was 5am and he knew a few of the people would be awake training outside and he decided he would go and watch them. He got up and got dressed, heading downstairs quietly so as not to disturb the other people who were sleeping. __He passed the darkened bar and headed into the kitchen where he found John sitting with the twins playing with them as he helped the cooks start to make breakfast. Harry said a polite, "Good Morning," before heading outside. Normally there were a few outside in the mornings training on the grass but this morning he only found Jessica. He didn't want to get too close lest she really was psychotic and decided to use him for her training but instead simply sat on a swing bench outside the kitchen door and watched her.

She seemed to be practicing some form of martial arts that required her to constantly move side to side. As she moved side to side she would enter into a series of moves from placing her hands on the ground (to Harry it seemed like either a dodge or block – sometimes turning into a kick) or she would throw kicks and flying kicks. It seemed to be martial arts mixed with a form of dancing. He watched her for a full ten minutes, his mind wondering from the moves she completed to her and Bill. "It's called Capoeira" a voice said beside him, causing Harry to jump almost a foot in the air. John chuckled, "You're safe here you know" he added, watching the boy before handing him a cup of coffee. Harry looked at him for a moment before accepting the cup, "Thanks but what's Capoeira?" he enquired, finding it strange to converse about something other than work and his protection.

"Capoeira is a Brazilian martial art which many people refer to as a dance… they change their minds after their heads connect with one of the kicks though," He chuckled quietly, "It was formed and used by slaves in Brazil thousands of years ago and was mostly hidden and illegal. Now it's extremely popular." He explained, "Jess has been training in it for years and trains most of our new rebels in it because it fits with our…" he paused to find the right word, "Core training agenda. Rather pretend to be weak and let someone come to you rather than give it your all and show your weaknesses to your enemy." He said. He fell silent and sipped his coffee leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry looked back at Jess and found it very impressive that she moved with such grace and ease though some of the moves looked extremely difficult. His thoughts wondered back to her and Bill and if the kids were Bill's after all. He considered asking John, turning to him, but lost the courage. John didn't look Harry but said quietly, "She was never one to have sex. She hadn't had sex before she took over and once she had she didn't feel she needed to. Everyone had the hots for her but she only ever really liked him," he said and Harry knew he was talking about Bill, "The night it happened no one knew about it. Bill had tried to help us throw some drunks out and had hurt his hand. She took him to the office to help him and from what I hear that's when it happened. He promised her he'd come back and she believed him and he never did, didn't even send her a note. She sobbed for days and no one knew why. She only told me what had happened when she found out she was pregnant." He said quietly, not talking his eyes off of his friend. Harry bit his lip and wondered if everyone knew the story and hated him because he was associated with Bill, he felt like he needed to apologize or explained and he tried to, "I never thought Bill would do something like that…" he started and John chuckled, "None of us did. The Weasley's have always been like family to us. We still speak to most of them but last week was the first time any of us had seen Bill in two years" he said, "When she had the twins no one judged her and everyone helped. I wanted to go after him but Jess begged me not to. She never wanted him to find out about the children in case he tried to take them away." He said and looked at Harry, "You don't have to explain Harry, and you're not Bill. We all still speak to all the Weasley's… just not Bill" he said.

Harry sipped his coffee and looked at Jess and before he could stop himself he said, "She scares me shitless," before blushing and looking down. John burst out laughing. Jess looked up from her training and walked over to them curiously, "What's so funny?" she asked, sitting beside John. John shook his head, "See you are in a bad mood" he said, poking her, "You've scared this kid shitless apparently." Jess blew her fringe out her hair and punched his arm, "I'm sorry Harry." She said, blushing herself, "I really am nice I swear… I guess seeing Bill has put me in a very otherwise mood though." She said thoughtfully. John shook his head and smiled, "Is that why you hardly talk?" he asked Harry. Harry smiled shyly and said, "Well… I just… I feel out of place because I don't know anyone and you all seem to hate Bill so much." He said. Jess looked at John and then at Harry, "Understandable… and I guess we haven't really tried. How about this, you wake up earlier each day and you can train with us if you like." She offered, "Magical and non-magical." She added. Harry grinned, "Thanks Jessica, that's really cool of you." He said. Jess shook her head, "Call me Jess, everyone else does and it's no problem… I guess it would help you in our fight ahead." She said, sitting back. "Our?" Harry asked confused and John smiled, "What do you think we're training for? Shits and giggles… we know the Dark Lords back and we plan to make his life hell." He grinned evilly and sipped his coffee. Harry smiled brightly and sat back, the three of them watching the sun rise in a comfortable silence after that.

~Flashback~

_Jess sat on her bed sobbing her eyes out. John didn't know what was wrong but she'd been rather quiet the month before and for the last four or five days she had completely flipped out. She had hardly eaten, very rarely came out her room and when he did lean his ear against the door he could hear her sobbing. He walked in a few times to check what was wrong but she simply begged him to fuck off and die because all men were evil. This led to John presuming that whoever had wronged her had probably been male. John sighed on the fifth day and resorted to the last thing he thought he would ever have to resort to. He called her father. _

_When he had walked in Jess had wanted nothing more than to kill John because she knew only he knew how to reach her father during a school year. Her father had slammed the door open and leaned against the frame, "I see we're feeling sorry for ourselves" he said icily. Jess looked up at him and then burst into tears, hugging her knees to herself and sobbing heart brokenly. Her father watched this and reacted in the completely opposite way she expected him to. He walked to her bed, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "There. There. Jessie bear" he murmured, rocking her. Jess unfolded herself and wrapped her arms around his, sobbing into his shoulder. He sang softly into her ear, kissed her head a few times, and simply comforted her until she calmed down._

_When she released him and wiped her eyes he simply stroked her back, "Jessie… what's happened?" he asked quietly. Jess swallowed because the last person she wanted to tell was him but at the same time she knew he would listen and he would understand, be disappointed, but understand. She swallowed hard and said quietly, "I thought I was in love… I thought he liked me back…we… we…" she burst into tears again and her father instantly understood. He didn't lecture her but simply rubbed her back, "Men are dogs Jessica and are always after only one thing." He said quietly. Jess shook her head, "I was upset he didn't call me or write or come back…" she said quietly, "But now…now…" she pulled a piece of paper from beside her bed and burst out in tears again, handing it to her father. He read the paper and his eyes widened with anger before he bit his lip and simply looked at her. "What are you doing to do Jessie?" he asked quietly. Jess sniffed and said, "I don't know… I want to keep it. I… I know that everyone here will make it feel loved and… and help but I just don't know." She sobbed out. Her father nodded and stroked her hair, "Keep it. I won't ask who the bastard is that did this to you but that doesn't mean what you've made is wrong. Remember, I wasn't part of making you but you are mine and only mine. That fuck of a real father of yours was horrid" he said and Jess looked up as he never mentioned her real father, "But you are so special and so much better than that because you are mine." He said proudly, kissing her head. Jess nodded and wiped her eyes. _

_Her father stood and said, "Now I'm going to leave. You are going to take a shower, get dressed, explain everything to John and take it from there. Remember the first things I ever taught you my child – Don't plan anything, take it one day at a time." He said, kissing her forehead and leaving._

End of Flashback~

As the first week blended into the second Harry woke early every morning to train with Jess and John. Although they were fun and joked a lot they were very serious about their training, Harry felt it, and he felt it in his aching muscles. The first two days after training Jess had excused him from work but after that she made him work. John explained that if his muscles hurt it meant he was developing them nicely. Harry trained hard, worked hard and since the Saturday they had spoken played hard. It seemed that since Jess' mood improved everyone was a lot friendlier and Harry had many fun, laughter filled nights. It almost felt like he had no impending doom left, that the world was right. Everyone person had things in common with the next yet every person was completely different.

Harry soon realised that Jess was not the person everyone feared in work. She seemed to be the fun, free one at work and John was the serious one whereas when it came to training that was Jess. Simon, the cook, would often invite Harry to help him or play poker after work and his partner, Rudi, was the one who watched the kids during the day when Marcus and Oliver couldn't. Oliver was always happy to chat to Harry about Quidditch although Marcus didn't have the time of day for the younger boy. Harry was content and happy and all his initial impressions flew out the window.

The only thing that popped Harry's new happy balloon of life was the fact that he could not contact the outside world. He missed his friends, his things and his world. Although it was great living at the Rebel Joint and the people were great he missed Ron and Hermione and the Weasley's and he felt slightly out of touch. When Jess could see he was missing them she would try to cheer him up by regaling him with tails of her escapades with the Weasley's when she was babysat by Molly while she was growing up. She told him embarrassing stories about the children he hadn't heard, about the way things were done and the games they attended to. Harry would smile and thank her for trying and would shift off. Jess sighed and finally approached John with an idea she thought was perfect.


	3. A Family In Need

Chapter 3 – A Weasley In Need

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I think it's going great personally… however I won't know this if you don't review so please do.**

**Sparks**

When Bill and Charlie had gotten home from the bar and explained to everyone where they had hidden Harry everyone seemed happy enough with the arrangement. They knew Jess would protect Harry and they were happy that he would be safe for the summer at the very least. While they were sitting up late talking about what was to come, sitting around the kitchen table sipping hot chocolate, Charlie did exactly what Bill didn't want. He opened his stupid fat mouth and said, "I didn't know Jess had children," and that was that. Everyone was awake again and full of questions. Charlie started to explain how they had arrived, how unfriendly Jess had been, how they had seen her kids and finally she had screamed at them to leave.

Molly frowned, "Now that's strange of Jess." She said curiously, "We've always been kind to her and vice versa what could have ruined that?" she asked, "Having children can't have made her hate us." She added. Charlie nodded and said, again to Bill's absolute horror, "Yeah I know Mum. Maybe its cause her kids have bright red hair…. Maybe the guy scorned her or something and she just hates red heads now…" he said then looked at Bill. Molly sighed, "I think I'll have a talk with her, set her straight and everything" she said, sipping from her cup. Bill paled and said, "Come on now Mum is that really necessary. She's done us a favour and all we're going to do now is bring up bad memories" he said hurriedly. Molly nodded, "That's a good point Bill." She said warily. Arthur smiled and said, "Well they must be absolutely beautiful children if they're Jess's she always was a beautiful child herself." He said happily, "How old are they?" he asked curiously. Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. They are gorgeous…" he looked at Bill, "Bill they must be about… a year old round ab…." He stopped and stared at his brother.

Bill stared at his brother and shook his head but before he could change the topic his mother had turned and saw Charlie staring at his brother. She looked between them and asked, "What's wrong?" Charlie scratched behind his ear, a habit he did when he was obviously lying, and said quickly, "Nothing mum…" before standing, "I'm going to…" Bill stood, "Me too" he mumbled but as they both turned to walk their mother shrieked, causing everyone to jump, "WILLAM ARTHUR WEASLEY." Both Bill and Charlie froze while everyone stared at their mother horrified and curious. Arthur placed a hand over his heart, "Molly what on earth was that for?" he asked. Molly stood and glared at Bill, ignoring her husband, "How could you? You are ten years her senior!" she screamed at him, "And then just LEAVE HER! I raised you better than that." Suddenly everyone clicked that she was talking about Jess and Bill and… everyone literally whirled their heads around to stare at Bill. Bill shook his head and looked away, a tear falling down his cheek. Molly paused and furrowed her eyebrows, "Bill… sit down and tell us what happened. We are your family and we could help" she said quietly. Bill swiped at his eyes as Charlie patted his back and they both sat again.

Bill cleared his throat and said, "It wasn't planned or anything" he said quietly, "It wasn't like I went there with any intentions. It was Charlie's birthday and I took him out to get drunk. I stayed sober to watch him and we landed up at the RJ." He said, staring at his hands clasped in front of him, "I got my hand cut in a fight I was trying to break up and Jess took me up to clean it and wrap it. It happened." He said quietly. He sniffed and fell silent. Molly frowned, "But then… you never went back? You never spoke again?" she asked confused. Bill looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed, "The next day was the day that Jerry rocked up and said I had that emergency in Egypt" he explained, "I sent her a note and said that… I hadn't used her and if she wants to see me again she must please write but she never did." He said quietly. Molly felt guilty for shouting at him and quickly went around the table wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sure it'll work out love…just talk to her" she said quietly, motioning for everyone to go to bed which was just what they did. Bill shook his head, "I can't fix this mum… she doesn't _want_ to talk to me" he said quietly. Molly kissed his head, "We'll work something out… go get some rest." She said, "I think right now the situation is very confused and we need time to work everyone out." She said quietly, kissing his head again before leaving him.

When Bill got to bed he couldn't sleep. All he did was stare at the ceiling and picture the two children he had seen… and how beautiful Jess had looked even though she was mad.

~Two Weeks Later~

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife as she sank to her knees sobbing. Her hands were over her mouth as tears streamed down her face as she watched their home burn to the ground, "Oh god Arthur… Arthur" is all she could say over and over again. Arthur kissed her head. The twins went to Ginny and hugged her, they were silent and she was sobbing. Bill was trying to control a very angry Charlie while Hermione comforted Ron. After the house was nothing more than cinders, rubble and ash the Weasley family collected themselves and came together to discuss what would happen now. "We could stay at Grimauld place?" suggested Fred but Arthur shook his head, "We're not sure if that's been given away by Snape or not" he said quietly. George looked around, "We could stay at the Leaky Cauldron… Fred and I will pay." He added but his parents shook their heads again. Molly took a shaky breathe and said, "No I know where we'll stay. We did plan in case something like this happened and we needed somewhere to stay." She said, wiping at a few tears that escaped without permission. The children looked at her and Arthur nodded, "Yes we spoke to Jess before Christmas last year when she popped around and she promised if we all ever needed a place to stay we would go there because it was safe." He said rubbing his wife's back. Everyone fell silent for the moment.

Molly couldn't stand to be around what had been her house so she said quietly, "Let's get going." Arthur helped her along as they made their way to the road. Their family slowly followed. They reached another clearing and they paused, "Just make sure no one can see." Arthur said quietly as he withdrew his wand and like Bill waved it and said, "Learn the rules so you know how to break them properly." He muttered. The only person who was really amazed was Hermione, who had never been to the Rebel Joint before, and she gasped and her eyes widened as she watched it form before her, "That must be some seriously advanced magic." She murmured. Charlie looked at her, "It is… This isn't just some pub." He said quietly as their parents led them inside. It must have been around 5 or 6 in the morning because only a few people were awake and walking about.

Hermione looked around curiously and said, "Wow… this place looks like it could be fun." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Ron gave her a small smile and looked around, "Where is Jess?" he asked curiously. George stretched, "Don't know but I'm hungry who's with me?" he asked. "Ron! Hermione!" they all turned as a blonde boy ran over and hugged them and grinned, "It's me Harry" he said. For one moment all the pain was forgotten as everyone surrounded Harry and hugged him and they quickly chatted. When they told Harry why they were here he looked just as hurt as they had been, after all, the Burrow was his home as well. George grabbed his brother Fred, his sister Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry and led them to the kitchen for some breakfast. Arthur looked around and waved at a few people he knew before calling out, "Jess?" He heard footsteps on the stairs and he and his wife turned to look there. John emerged and said, "Arthur… Molly… What a …" he looked at his watch, "early but lovely surprise is everything ok?" he asked, coming over to them. Molly burst into tears and Arthur rubbed her back, "We need to speak to Jess." He said quietly. John nodded and ran back upstairs. Charlie looked at his mum and bit his lip but she waved him away, "Go get some breakfast Charlie please I'll be fine." She said shakily, "You too Bill." Charlie nodded and left but Bill remained, not saying anything.

Jess ran downstairs, "Molly? Arthur? What happened?" she asked, genuinely concerned. She looked at Bill but didn't say anything, "Are you all ok? Are you hurt? Where are the others?" she question quickly. John came over and joined them again. Arthur hugged Jess tightly, "We're ok, they're getting breakfast in the kitchen and thank Merlin we're all not hurt." He said, "Can we talk in private?" he asked. Jess nodded and said, "John we're going to need some tea, tissues and something to eat." She said leading the three Weasley's through the kitchen and out back. Jess sat them on the bench outside and sat on the railing that surrounded the back porch. They waited in silence until John brought the tea and gave them each a cup, some toast and bacon and Molly the tissues. Molly smiled sadly, "You're such dears." She said, blowing her nose and sipping her tea. Jess looked at Bill for a while before looked at Molly and Arthur, "What happened?" she asked, gently. Arthur started to explain how they were attacked, "It was round four hours ago…"

~A few hours later~

Jess sat down exhausted. She had moved so many people in a few hours and even with magic it turned out to be a complete mission. She had roomed Fred, George and Ron in Harry's room while Ginny and Hermione shared room across from Arthur and Molly. Bill and Charlie would be sharing a room across from hers and John's. It had all happened to suddenly and being impulsive Jess had just jumped up and arranged for them to stay but now that she was sitting outside and thinking about… She didn't mind them staying but that meant seeing Bill every single day and not being able to escape him. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking carefully – Molly could assist Simon in the kitchen because he dated someone who always bossed him around so he'd be able to handle her, Fred and George could assist the sound technicians in the club, Ron and Hermione could be bartenders while Ginny assisted her father with set up and close down. Charlie and Bill would be their new 'bouncers' so to speak. Jess ran a hand through her hair, pausing to rub her neck as she felt so stiff.

"It's so strange to see the girl who loved absolute chaos be so organised." An amused voice said, causing Jess to open her eyes and smile at Arthur, "I still love chaos… I just learnt to be organised when I took over the club," she said, moving up so he could sit next to her. She smiled, "You ok Arthur? Didn't want to get some rest with the others?" she asked gently. Arthur chuckled, "I'm fine thanks Jess. How are you? Shouldn't you get some rest?" he asked. Jess smiled, "Nah I have a weird sleeping pattern anyway." She said, pulling out a cigarette. Arthur watched her before looking out over the clearing behind the club, "Hmmm… because of the kids?" he asked quietly. Jess blanched and looked at him quickly, "You know?" Arthur looked at her and sighed, "We found out the night Bill did. He didn't mean to say anything it just…came up." He said, patting her leg, "I'm surprised you never came to us and said anything." He said leaning back on the bench. Jess sighed as she dragged on her cigarette and leaned back, putting her feet up against the railing, "I just… I just thought that Bill evidently was a dick, no offence, and that if I came over… I might actually have to face him." She said quietly, not looking at him because she knew if she did it would just hurt too much and she could not afford to be weak at the moment with Bill around. Arthur stroked her hair gently, "He said he wrote you." He said, "And that when you didn't write back he thought you didn't want him around." Jess snorted and shook her head, taking a deep breathe, "He's lying just so he doesn't look like the bad guy." She said, "But yeah…can we just drop it?" she asked. Arthur nodded, "The rest of the family know and I'll tell them not to ask questions." He said, sitting straight. Jess smiled, "Thanks." She said, "For what it's worth I still love all of you dearly." She said. Arthur smiled, "Well… I'm sure everyone would like to meet the kids." He said, "Maybe dinner?" Jess nodded, "Maybe" she said, not sure how she felt about the matter. Arthur left and soon enough Jess just dozed off on the bench until dinner time.


	4. Awkward Situation That

Chapter 4 – Awkward Situation That

**A/N: Don't ask what has spurred me to write so much of this story in one night but trust me on this… if you knew you'd be so turned on hehehehe**

**Anywho I hope you're all reviewing or quite frankly… you suck ass!**

**Love you all**

**Sparks xxx**

Jess placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "We're going to have to have it outside," she said to Molly who was standing next to her, "I think it's actually just best that we set up like a place we can eat outside every night." She added, smiling. Molly smiled back and nodded, "I think that's a perfect idea dear. I'll get Bill and Charlie to set up tables outside and have everyone take out the chairs." She said, going off to give out the instructions. Jess was thankful that Arthur kept his promise. None of the other Weasley's questioned her about her and Bill, save Molly asking once if she could just meet her grandchildren. Jess had smiled and agreed, after all, if she wasn't going to hold it against the other Weasley's then she had no reason to not introduce them to her children. She and Bill had been avoiding each other from when everyone had woken up and she was still indecisive about how she was going to handle introducing him to the children but she knew she would have to, after all what was she going to say at dinner, '_Sorry can no one let the asshole near his own children?'_ She could be bitchy but not like that. Also, she didn't want to give him a reason to try and take the children away – he was older and had important connections and could ensure she never saw her children again.

Jess walked outside to watch everything being set up. She leaned against one of the pillars for the railing and simply watched, still exhausted from the moving about that had happened in the early hours of the morning. She felt, rather than heard someone beside her and looked over, "Hey John," she said as she saw her best friend. John smiled, "It'll be okay you know… letting him be a part of their lives." Jess smiled hesitantly and looked over at Bill, "Yeah… I just… I don't know what to do. I'm still so mad at him for leaving but when I see him it's… When I see him playing with his family or talking to everyone it's like he never left." She said quietly. John chuckled, "You still like him?" he asked but he shouldn't have. Jess frowned and glared at him, standing straight, "No! I want fuck all to do with him but I have no choice now do I?" John bit his lip and said, "Chill Jess… I didn't mean anything by it. Why not, just for Sash and Alan's sake, make friends with him. Just friends because maybe he does want to be a part of their lives and if you're friends with him that'll be easier, if not for you two, then for the kids at least." He said gently before walking away. Jess sighed and walked out onto the grass. She didn't walk towards where everyone was but decided to talk a walk through the forest behind the house, just wanting to get away to think. Bill saw her and bit his lip before looking at Charlie who nodded and smiled, making Bill smile before he followed her.

~In the Kitchen~

Simon watched as Bill followed Jess out and glanced over at John who was standing next to him, "You knew that would happen didn't you?" he asked. John looked at him, he smiled and had a glint in his eye, "Of course I did, you don't know Jess your whole life without predicting her moves." He said. Simon shook his head as he looked back down at the vegetables he was chopping, "Hmmm and Bill's reaction?" he asked. "Oh I was just hoping on that one. She still loves him Simon, I can see it, and from the way he reacted that night I don't think he meant to hurt her… I think there's more to this story than meets the eyes." He said before turning to leave. Simon sighed and shook his head, "Children" he muttered.

He threw the veggies in their respective pots and was reaching for some spice when a pair of lithe arms suddenly encircled his waist, causing him to yelp. Rudi giggled as he kissed Simon's neck, "Jumpy baby?" he asked. Simon turned in Rudi's arms and smiled, "Hmmm you'll pay for that one." He said, kissing his lover deeply. Rudi smiled into the kiss before pulling away, "I just wanted to let you know that the kids Al and Sashie are with me." he said, kissing Simon's neck before turning to leave. Simon couldn't help but smack Rudi on the arse, prompting a squeal and a giggle before the Italian walked out of the room.

~In Harry's Room~

Ginny smiled at Harry as they both lay on his bed. He was on his back with his hands behind his head while she was lying on her side, stroking his chest; they had been talking the whole day alone in his room. Ron and Hermione had run off to; as Harry put it, grab a quick shag while Molly was distracted. Ginny smiled and leaned down suddenly, kissing Harry deeply. Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him tightly.

Ginny moaned softly as she let him explore her mouth with his tongue. Harry stroked her sides softly as he kissed her, luring her tongue into his mouth with his own and sucking on it softly. Ginny groaned as his hand slowly stroked higher before he made contact with one of her breasts and he groped her gently. Harry couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing and he knew it was wrong so he pulled away from her, "Sorry" he murmured, his lips still close to hers. Ginny shook her head, stroked his arm softly, "Don't be sorry… I'm not" she murmured, kissing up and down his jaw, "I don't know what's going to happen next year… to me or to you… I want us to make sure we don't miss out on _anything_." Harry shivered at the sound of her voice and the tone she took as she the final words of that sentence. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Ginny smiled and nodded, "I'm sure… I've never wanted something… someone so badly in my life." She murmured, nipping at the bottom of his ear cause him to groan softly.

Harry tilted her chin with his hand and kissed her deeply, pulling her closer still to him. Ginny moaned into the kiss as she slowly undid her top and slid it off of her shoulders, exposing her lacy bra underneath. Harry pushed himself to sit up as he kissed her, once they were both comfortable in a sitting position he slowly began to grope her breasts, squeezing them and pinching and twisting her nipples. This made Ginny squirm and moan into his mouth, and slowly lower a hand to stroke his cock through his pants. Harry growled in pleasure, his cock rock hard in her hand. Ginny panted hard as Harry slowly undid her bra and tossed it aside, lowering his head to capture one of her nipples, shortly after saying, "You will never forget this night baby…"

~In the Forest~

Jess had wandered out for a full fifteen minutes before she had gotten to the place she wanted to – the bottom of a small waterfall that ran through the forest. It was hardly higher than she was and it was calming and peaceful. She sat on the grass just missing the spray of the water, and leaned against a rock, hugging her knees. She sighed and stared at the grass, wondering about what was going on and how confused she was about Bill.

No sooner had she thought about him did she hear soft steps behind her, prompting her to glance up quickly and see him standing there. She swallowed and stood up quickly, going to walk past him and back to the house. Bill grabbed her to stop her and all he could think after that was how stupid an idea that was. She grabbed his arm, twisted and threw him over her shoulder without hesitation. She held him there, "Don't ever touch me." she growled. Bill grunted in pain and winced, "Jess I just wanted to talk." He managed to gasp out. She took a deep breath and let him up. She took two steps back and crossed her arms, "You and I have nothing to talk about." She said angrily. Bill got up and rubbed his arm, "Yes we do… those two children." He said, looking at her sternly. Jess sighed and looked away, "What do you want Bill?" she asked quietly. Bill bit his lip, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

Jess glared at him and spat, "In case you forgot what happened, _William_, you fucked me and left." Bill frowned at her and crossed his own arms, "Yeah well I didn't bother coming back when you didn't reply." He said, his voice rising in anger. Jess looked confused and said, "Oh that bullshit letter you told your dad about that just amazingly never arrived here." She said, taking a step towards him, "Just admit you're a dick ok." Bill glared at her, his neck and ears going red in anger, "Fuck you Jessica, I liked you, I wrote to you the day I left... it's not my fucking fault they made me rush off for work." Jess pushed him, "Then why didn't you try writing again." She yelled. Bill took a step back, clenching his fists, "Because I wrote and asked that if you wanted to see me again please write back… and you are a fucking bitch for never doing that." Jess knew better than to try fight when she wasn't calm because she got clumsy but she still tried to throw a punch. This time he managed to catch her punch, turn her around and restrain her. Jess fought against him, screaming several profanities at him. Bill held her for a while yelling back at her to calm down before he simply turned her around and kissed her deeply.

Jess was caught completely off guard and at first she simply let him keep his lips pressed against hers before she suddenly pushed him off of her, tears forming in her eyes. Bill was breathing heavily, his own face showing his completely sadness, "Jess please… I honestly did write… I swear…give me a truth serum and you'll see if you really don't believe me." he said quietly. Jess hugged herself and cried silently, "What do you want from me Bill?" she asked quietly, "I can't just forget the pain and the hurt and everything I went through while you weren't there." Bill bit his lip and went to hug her but she took a step back so he stopped, "I… want to be a part of your life… of the kids' lives…" he said quietly, "Please" he begged, his own voice starting to crack with the pain he felt. Jess wiped at her eyes and said, "I'm still very hurt Bill… whether it's your fault or not but… maybe we can be friends?" she asked quietly. Bill licked his lips, he was disappointed but he nodded, "Friends." He said quietly before giving her a tight hug, this time she let him. They held each other for a short while before he pressed a soft kiss to her head and let her go. Jess nodded and wiped her eyes again before saying, "Come on…its dinner time."

~At Dinner~

Everyone that lived at the bar, the Weasley's and a few visiting friends were all seated around the dinner table, eating and chatting happily. Harry and Ginny sat together and although no else noticed anything different Simon, Rudi, John and his brother Christian noticed a complete change about Harry – they simply smiled at each other knowingly. Ron and Hermione both looked sleepy but happy. Bill was seated next to Charlie, chatting to his brother and father happily about some of his first adventures in Egypt while Charlie compared his stories to his own first adventures in Romania. Across from Bill was Jess's empty seat. No one had the time to wonder where she was before the back door swung open and she walked out. She had Sash on her hip, dressed in a light blue dressed, nappy and cute sandals – her red hair in pigtails. Alan was holding her other hand, or rather finger, toddling next to her in a pair of dungarees and a t-shirt – his red hair loose and hanging about his face. Everyone fell into a comfortable silence as Jess led her children to the table and around to Bill. She looked around at the Weasley's, smiled, and took a deep breath, "Everyone, this is Sash and Alan…" she said quietly. Everyone smiled and slowly the chatter resumed, most Weasley's jumped up to see the kids but Molly quickly ushered them back to their seats with a stern, "They're not going anywhere you'll have plenty of time to see them."

Jess smiled and looked at Bill nervously, "Bill… this is your daughter and son." She said quietly. Bill was quite nervous himself as he looked at them, "They're beautiful" he said finally. Jess smiled and said, "Do you want to hold Sash? Maybe feed her?" she asked quietly. Bill looked up at her as though Christmas had come early, "May I?" he asked. Jess nodded and handed Sash to him. Bill took her carefully and sat her on his lap. Jess picked Alan up and sat across from Bill with their son on her lap. She met John's eyes and he smiled and nodded. Jess smiled back and started to feed Alan, glancing at Bill and listening to him coo at Sash.

Bill smiled and kissed Sash's head, "Hello daddy's little girl." He murmured.

**A/N: I'm trying very hard not to rush the story so please let me know if you do feel as though its rushed remember… R&R *smiles***


	5. Forbidden Acts

Chapter 5 – Forbidden Acts

**Just one more chapter and then I swear I'm going to bed! I can't believe I'm going to do this…**

**Love you all as much as I KNOW you love me…**

**Love Sparks**

The Weasley's had been with them for just over a month and a half and everything had been going fine. Everyone pitched in to help, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to join the Rebels in their training. Molly and Arthur spent most of their time playing with their grandkids while Charlie spent most of his time with Pat. Even things with Bill seemed to be okay. They were on good talking terms and often late at night, when Jess struggled to get Alan or Sash to sleep, he would sit with her and chat to her until the kids were out.

It had been good so far but Jess knew it couldn't last. She didn't know why but she had a very bad nagging feeling that something big was going to happen and she didn't know what it was. She sighed as she packed the last of the glasses in the bar away and locked the front door, closed all the curtains and with a snap of her fingers had all the chairs lift themselves into the air, turn around, and rest on the table.

She sighed and started to head upstairs. She stretched as she walked, exhausted from the busy night the bar had had, and all she wanted was a piping hot shower and her bed. She smiled to herself and walked into her room, pausing when she saw who was on her bed, "Oh hey… everything ok?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. Charlie smiled and said quietly, "Yeah everything's fine… I just wanted to check on you…" Jess smiled, "You've always been a sweetheart Charlie" she said, sitting on the bed beside him. Charlie smiled and stroked her hair, "You look exhausted Jess…" he pointed out. Jess yawned and said, "Yeah I know… You have to admit it was a really busy night…" Charlie chuckled, "I was just about ready to throw people out just to create some room." He said, making Jess giggle.

Charlie fell silent and simply looked at her, taking in every detail about her. Jess was obliviously tired but when he didn't speak after a few minutes she glanced at him and blushed, "What? Have I got something on me?" she asked, wiping her face. Charlie smiled and said, "No… I'm just wondering how Bill could ever have left you…" he said. Jess sighed and stood, "I don't want to talk about it Charlie… It hurt… It still hurts so much." Charlie stood as well and turned her to face him, "If it had been me…. I would have told my job to go to hell." He whispered, kissing her lips softly. Jess was completely taken aback. At first she didn't know how to react and because she didn't react Charlie assumed that it was fine and wrapped his thick muscular arms around her body, bringing her body against his. She could feel every muscle in his body and in a strange way her body ached for his. After all, just because she didn't have sex didn't mean she didn't want it badly.

Jess broke the kiss though and whispered, "Charlie…we can't…we…" he captured her lips again before murmuring in her ear, "Of course we can… Bill doesn't know what he lost… I know what you're worth…" he murmured. Jess pulled away from him, feeling extremely hot. She fanned herself and said, "Char… it's… It'll be wrong because you're his brother and I can see he has feelings for me… what they are I don't know but he has them." Charlie nodded and said, "Here." He picked up a glass of water and handed it to her. She smiled and sipped it while he asked, "Can I just sit with you for a bit?" Jess smiled and nodded before downing the glass of water and sitting on the bed.

Charlie remained quiet at first and Jess bit her lip, "You know if… if things weren't complicated I would…" she started to fan herself again as she spoke. She just felt so damn hot all of a sudden. Charlie smiled and stroked her side softly, making her shiver, "I know Jess… I know you would… Hot in here hey… mind if I take my shirt off…" Jess shook her head, "Must be a problem with the air-conditioning." She said, watching him taking his shirt off and licking her lips. He was well defined with a dragon tattoo covering the right of his chest, his right arm and she presumed his back. Charlie smiled and resumed stroking her side, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly and she nodded, "Oh yeah it's just hot…"

"So take your shirt off as well." Jess shook her head and smiled, "Coy asshole." She teased, tugging at her shirt as she began to sweat. She also shifted uncomfortably as she found herself taking in more and more details of Charlie's body. Charlie chuckled, "You're being difficult… it'll be like being in a bikini top… I promise I won't do anything you don't want…" he murmured. Jess bit her lip then grinned, "Sure why not…" she took off her shirt, not noticing Charlie's sudden intake of breath. She was wearing a blue and black lacy bra and her breasts were pushed up firmly against each other. Charlie was rock hard and he licked his lips, wondering something out loud, "Do you still breast feed?" Jess glanced at him as she tied her hair up, "Yeah… why?" she asked. Charlie smiled and said teasingly, "I wondered what breast milk tastes like…" Jess smiled and got up, pushing her pants down and kicking them off, climbing onto the bed in small panties that just barely covered her, "It tastes like normal milk I swear." Charlie smiled, "Really?" he asked, pushing himself up to sit beside her so their arms just touched. Jess fanned herself and nodded, hardly noticing that Charlie's one hand was stroking circles softly on her thigh. "Hmmm I still wonder though… I'd like to try some…" he said. Jess looked at him and raised an eyebrow and he snorted, "Not yours of course but I just want to try some... I don't see how it's a bad thing… Babies do it why can't I?" Jess shook her head again, feeling slightly dazed from the heat, she looked at Charlie's hand on her thigh and looked up again, "Well… I guess when you say it like that…" she smiled, "Okay... you promised not to do anything I don't want right?" Charlie nodded in response, his hand stroking her thigh a little higher, "Then well… I guess you can taste a little milk… I don't see why not…" She said. Charlie shrugged innocently and said, "Only if it's okay with you Jess… But I mean… You're a lot shorter than me so it might be a bit more comfortable if you lay back." He said, taking a few of her throw pillows away.

Jess used the back of her hand to wipe some sweat away on her brow and said, "yeah… yeah… that makes sense…" she said confusedly. She rested back and let Charlie lay next to her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Go ahead." She said, relaxing a bit. Charlie smiled and unclasped her bra slowly. He hard cock was throbbing in his pants as he removed one side of the bra to reveal a nice swollen breast. She bit her lip as she watched him. It was hot so her nipples were still soft. Charlie looked at her nipple then at her, "Is it okay if your nipple is this soft?" he murmured, running a finger gently around it. Jess bit back a moan and swallowed, "Um… No but it's easy to get it hard." She said breathlessly. She raised a hand and started to tease her nipple, pinching and twisting it. "Oh I see…" Charlie murmured, "Here you relax and I'll do it." He added, taking her hand back to her side. He slowly twisting and pinched her nipple, "Like that Jess?" he murmured softly, watching her reaction closely. Jess closed her eyes and nodded slowly, "Yeah… something… something like that…" Charlie smirked, "And if it got a little cold?" he asked, pretending to be curious. Jess opened her eyes slowly and said, "What do you mean?" Charlie smiled innocently and said, "I could wet it and blow on it…" he suggested. Jess watched him, wiping more sweat off her, "Um… yeah that might work…" she said quietly.

Charlie smiled and lowered his head; he slowly and softly licked at the small pink bud before he blew on it. He was using a hand beside Jess and a hand on her inner thigh for support as he did this. Jess tipped her head back slightly, enjoying the sensation. Charlie stopped when her nipple was hard and lifted his head. Jess was trying her hardest not to moan as she enjoyed the attention she was receiving from him and when he stopped she smiled, opening her eyes, "Hmmm you are a gentleman?" she teased, licking her suddenly dry lips, god he was making her horny and she had to stop him before it got out of hand. She could feel her pussy getting wet as she looked at him.

Charlie saw the hesitation and smiled, "Nothing but what you want Jess…" he murmured, "I'll have a quick taste then I should head to bed." He added. Jess, about to protest, stopped herself and bit her lip. After all it wasn't _that_ bad a thing. So she nodded and closed her eyes again, "Okay…" she said quietly. Charlie smiled and lowered his head again. He sucked on her nipple hard, making hot slurping noises as he did so, and slowly moved his hand higher up her thigh until it just pressed against her pussy, feeling how wet her little panties already were. Jess was breathing heavily, causing her other breast to jiggle free of the bra that was covering it. She had to breathe heavily because she was hot, and horny, and it was taking everything not to moan out and let Charlie know how badly she needed to be fucked.

Charlie bit back a groan as he tasted the milk on his tongue, sucking more and more out of Jess. He pulled back as he sucked, stretching her nipple. Jess shifted slightly, only getting hornier as Charlie sucked on her nipple. Her other nipple began to harden as she got more aroused by the second. She was about to tell Charlie to stop but Charlie had his eyes on her, the sweat dripping down her body, the licking of her lips, and as she opened her mouth to speak he took his chance. He shifted his hand and pressed a finger against her pussy, quickly finger her clit and playing with it. It was a risk he was taking; knowing Jess could get angry, but because of the little potion he had put in her drink to arouse her, he knew he had good chances. He bit her nipple softly as he fingered her clitoris and although at first Jess managed to restrain herself, she suddenly tipped her head right back and groaned out. Charlie smirked as he nibbled her nipple, sliding his finger up and down over her clit.

Jess couldn't believe the fireworks she was seeing. She had forgotten how amazing it was to have someone touch her. Somewhere, on the back of her mind, a very tiny voice was telling her to stop but for some reason her body was just begging for more. Charlie lifted his other hand from beside her on the bed to her other nipple, toying with it as he sucked and touched her. Jess shifted and moaned and started to pant. Charlie released her one nipple just to watch her, licking his lips as he saw the effect he was having on her. He licked his lips as he slid his finger from her clit to just above her entrance, her closed legs preventing him from going any further.

Jess groaned as his finger went back to her clit… she was so sure he was going to touch her that she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. She met his eyes and as she did he twisted her other nipple hard, causing her to whimper out in pleasure, "You like that Jess?" he murmured, "Do you like being touched like that?" he asked quietly, pushing his luck but wanting to see if he really could go that far yet. Jess started to shake her head so he raised an eyebrow and stopped. He stopped playing with her nipple and used that hand for support again and although his other hand remained where it was he stopped playing with her.

Jess groaned and clenched a fist, she opened her eyes and looked at him, trying hard to breathe normally, "Char…Charlie…" she said quietly, "You… sh…You… I'm so hot…" Charlie smiled and said, "It's very hot baby… You're very hot… Look at how you're sweating" he murmured. He leant down between her best and lapped up a bit of sweat between them, causing Jess to jolt slightly with pleasure. Jess groaned, "We shouldn't… you shouldn't…" Charlie touched her clit hard, "What Jess? You don't want me to have milk? Or you don't want me to eat your pussy?" he murmured, kissing up and down, between her breasts. Jess whimpered as she heard him talk, and he could feel how excited she was the more wet her panties got.

Jess groaned, "Bill…" she murmured, trying to form a sentence, "Bill had his chance," Charlie said softly, "Now it's my turn… Here… We won't go far" he lied, "We'll just play a little and if you get uncomfortable I'll stop…" Jess swallowed and thought about what he said, _Stop_, _stop_ made sense; it was the only thing that did so she nodded. Charlie smirked and nibbled at her nipple again. Jess groaned and ran her hands through his hair, "Oh Charlie" she groaned softly, his other hand had returned to playing with her other nipple. He hadn't started playing with her clit again but he was patient, he knew how to wait. He sucked on her nipple hard then blew on it, murmuring against the skin, "Your milk is so tasty baby… I like tasting your milk… I like tasting you…" he said, licking around her nipple then biting it quite hard. She cried out in pleasure and that was it, she bent her knees and her legs opened slightly and Charlie didn't hesitate, he instantly slipped his hands between them lest she close them again.

Jess was whimpering softly now, her hips shifting slightly as she felt his hand against her pussy. Charlie smirked and stopped licking her nipple. He sat on his knees and while one hand played with her nipples, each having a turn, he started to massage just the outside of her pussy. "Does it feel good Jess?" he asked quietly, "Does it make you feel hot?" he asked with a big smile. Jess was moving her head slowly from side to side, her eyes shut tight and her mouth slightly open. She licked her lips and said, "It feels good Charlie… It feels so good…"

Charlie groaned and watched her writhing at his touch. Charlie licked his lips as he watched, wanting to desperately jerk himself off right now but taking a deep breath as he continued to touch her, "Tell me what you want Jess…" he murmured, "I'll only do what you want…" Jess groaned, not sure what to say. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She licked her lips and blinked several times, "I want… I want… Oh god…" she moaned out, starting to move her hips so her pussy touched more of his hand. Charlie leaned down and licked her ear softly, "Tell me you want me to finger your pussy Jess… tell me how badly you want me to finger your pussy… because that's what you want." He nibbled at her ear, pinching her nipple hard again. She groaned out and nodded but Charlie wasn't letting her have it that easy, "Say it Jess… beg me to finger your wet pussy." He murmured again watching her.

Jess licked her lips and murmured, "Finger my pussy…" Charlie pinched her nipple and she whimpered loudly, "Beg" he commanded. Jess groaned and said louder, "Please… Charlie please finger my wet pussy." She begged in a whimper. Charlie smirked and looked down at her panties. He contemplated for a moment about taking them off then smirked and instead slid his hand into them. While he pressed one finger into her he used his thumb to play with her clit again. Jess cried out, lifting her head this time, and spreading her legs wider, "Yes Charlie…finger me more…" she begged, her hips starting to up his hand now. Charlie smirked and pressed a second finger into her, "That's it baby… enjoy me touching your pussy… Tell me you love me touching you." He purred, slowing down his hand on her breast to focus more on her pussy.

Jess groaned and agreed with him, "Please Charlie…" she groaned out. Charlie smiled and started to move his fingers in and out of her harder, and as he was moving he watched her body move before he stretched her with a third finger, causing her to clutch the blankets she was laying on, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! Please Charlie yes!" He had her. He smirked and bit and lick her neck, "Do you want me to eat your pussy baby?" Jess nodded but Charlie shook his head, "Beg me baby… ask me to do it… tell me what I must do to you… I want you to talk dirty to your man." He murmured. Jess groaned, too lost in her pleasure to fully understand what Charlie was saying or to interpret the psychotic and possessive look in his eyes as he stared at her.

She swallowed hard and looked at him seductively, "Please baby…please eat my pussy…" she said. Charlie smirked and slid between her legs. He slid off the bed and spread her legs as wide as they could go. Now that she couldn't see his cock he took it over and started to stroke himself as he slowly leaned in and licked her through the fabric of her panties. Jess groaned and shifted, "Don't tease baby… please… I need you so bad…" Charlie groaned and reached up; pulling her body so her legs were hanging off the bed by her knees. He then yanked her panties down and off. "Spread your legs baby… I want you to spread your legs wide so I can eat you." He said. Jess groaned and spread her legs wide again, starting to play with her nipples. Charlie watched her for a moment and gave a small groan as he stroked himself before he leaned in and started to lick and suck at the edge of her pussy. He squeezed his cock harder when he reached her clit and she all but mewled in pleasure. He used his tongue and teeth to tease her clit before he trailed down to her entrance again and pushed his tongue in, groaning at the taste of her.

After a few moments he sensed her tense and knew she was about to cum so he withdrew from her with a smile, putting his cock back in his pants and standing up. Jess whimpered for a small while before opening her eyes. She needed to cum so badly. She sat up, "What… what's wrong baby?" she asked, looking slightly dazed. Charlie smiled and stroked her face, "But we can't…" he murmured. Jess just stared at him so he smiled and continued, "I want to make you cum to badly but now I'm hard and if I go on… I'm going to need to cum too." He said, stroking her face gently before reaching down and playing with her nipple, "And I promised to do only what you want." He said. Jess shook her head, "Please Charlie" she begged, "Please I need to cum so badly." She reached down and started to touch herself as she looked at him, "Please Charlie… You can cum too…" she said, "Please just make me cum…"

Charlie smiled and said, "If I help you cum… will you help me cum?" he asked quietly, rubbing his cock through his pants. Since he was standing Jess's eyes were level with the huge bulge in his shorts and she swallowed, looking back up at him, "I'll do whatever you want baby just please make me cum." She vaguely felt like this wasn't like her but she shook her head, knowing she just wanted him to touch her again. Her hair was soaked with sweat as well as the blankets under her. Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Show me Jess… show me you mean that… suck me hard baby… Tell me you love and suck my hard cock… Tell me how you're my dirty little slut." Jess groaned and at the word and licked her lips, pinching her nipples between her fingers, "Oh god Charlie.. that's so hot. I love you Charlie… I want to suck you so hard cause I'm your dirty little slut… I love you baby… I want you to fuck me like a dirty little slut." She said.

Charlie smirked and grabbed her head, pushing her face against the bulge in his shorts, "Suck me baby… suck your daddy's cock." He murmured, grabbing her hair roughly, "take my cock out and suck it." He said. His voice had lost some of its gentle touch and now had a commanding tone to it. Jess groaned and pulled his shorts down before stroking his cock. He tugged on her hair and yanked her head back, "Open your mouth" he said, smiling as she did so, "There you go Jess… now you can drink my milk" he murmured, placing the tip of his cock on her tongue before shifting her head back and holding her there, moving his hips so his cock slid in and out of her mouth. He groaned and slowly pushed it deeper and deeper until she was practically gagging on it. She held his hips but never pushed him away. One of her hands had started to touch her pussy again and she fingered herself as she sucked him, moaning around his shaft as she sucked him, causing his hips to buck faster, "Hmmmm that's my little slut" he murmured.

Jess groaned again and looked up at him. Charlie smirked and pulled his cock out of her mouth, "Shift up baby" he said quietly, stroking her face. Jess moved to the side of the bed and he climbed on, he rested back and said, "Now climb on me…" Jess swallowed and panted, looking at his cock then at him sceptically then shaking her head. Charlie bit his lip and said quietly, "You want to cum right?" and at this Jess nodded, before sliding one leg over his body and slowly lowered herself. Charlie held his cock and guided it to her entrance. As the tip of his cock was pressed against her entrance he said, "Stop right there baby," and held her hips. Jess groaned as she rubbed her pussy against his cock, keeping it position by her entrance, she whimpered, "Please Charlie… I want it so badly." Charlie smirked evilly and held her hips hard, "I know baby… I want you to cum too… But now you got to ride me good and hard and show me how much you want to cum ok?" Jess nodded and then screamed out in pleasure as Charlie suddenly yanked her down and buried his cock deep inside her with a loud groan.

Jess whimpered and bit her lip as she felt the pain of her pussy being stretched so suddenly and after so long but Charlie wasn't going to let up. He bucked his hips up and down, causing his cock to slide out and slam back into her again and again and she started to whimper, "Charlie… Charlie just wait... it hurts a bit…" she whimpered. Charlie groaned in frustration and mumbled, "Stupid whore" and flipped them over so he was on top. Jess heard him but couldn't seem to process what he said, "Charlie" she groaned and put her hand on his shoulder but before she knew it he was suddenly pulling out of her and slamming into her. At first it was rhythmic, slow out and hard in and she felt the pain but there was pleasure as well. Then it started to get faster, and then more frantic as Charlie felt close. He was plain out just fucking her.

Jess groaned and started to move with him as she felt close to her orgasm. Charlie opened his eyes and watched her he pumped in and out of her, "Come with me Jessie babe… come with your daddy… tell daddy you're going to cum with him" he grunted out as he moved. Jess whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him, "I want to cum with you daddy" she groaned out, not even sure what the hell she said was supposed to mean but the next thing she knew Charlie was giving her a bruising kiss and she was seeing fireworks as she came hard, her toes curling and her legs squeezing his sides. Jess groaned as her orgasm slowly died down. She was panting hard and felt completely exhausted. Charlie smirked and pulled out of her. He stood and watched her start to drift off .While she did he stroked his cock hard and when he felt close he walked closer to the bed and grunted as he came all over her face and breasts. When he was done Charlie smirked and rubbed one of her nipples, eliciting a small moan.

~Just outside the door~

Bill didn't know how long he had stood there listening but he had heard it all. Tears of anger and hurt were streaming down his face and his fists were clenched so tight that there was blood dripping to the floor. All he wanted was to walk in and kill them both but instead he walked to his room and started to punch the wall over and over again.

Charlie smiled as he heard the receding footsteps, "Goodnight brother." He whispered sadistically before getting dressed, cleaning Jess with a wave of his wand and sneaking out the room.

**A/N: All I can say is that I finished this about ten minutes before starting this note and for that whole ten minutes I was like o_O. I have no fucking idea where the hell this came from but it's here… OMG… Charlie you BASTARD! But wait… there's more to this story than meets the eyes… Hmmmmm…**

**To be continued? **


	6. Explanation Is Confusing

Chapter 6 – Explanation Is Confusing.

**A/N: I know the last chapter must have freaked you all the F#$ out but in all fairness… Charlie is too good to be true *smirk*. So here's the next instalment. I hope you all enjoy**

**Sparks**

Jess woke up with a start and realised what had happened. She looked around her and saw that everything was clean but she knew better to think that nothing had happened because she could feel it. She was sore and tired out and she knew, if she only had done it once, the after feeling of having sex. She could also taste it and when she realised that she started to wretch. She made it to her waste basket and threw up all she could, eventually just dry heaving. She pulled her hair back into a bit of a neater pony and looked around. She couldn't believe that of everyone Charlie would have done that. Had she agreed? She felt so weird. She tried to remember exactly what happened but couldn't pull the details together.

She stood up shakily and decided to get something in her system to help her think more clearly. She walked out quietly and made her way downstairs, noting how shaky the hand that wasn't clinging to the railing was. She reached the kitchen and started to make herself coffee. She checked the time and saw that it was early, even by her standards, and that no one should be awake at this time. She made sure to add some extra sugar to her coffee and she sipped it quietly. She tried not to think about what had happened that night but it's all her mind seemed to want to focus on.

"Enjoy yourself?" a gruff, tired voice asked from the door causing Jess to jump and spill coffee all over her hand. "Fuck," she swore quietly as her hand burnt, "Bill you gave me a fright." She added, setting her cup down quickly and running her hand under some cold water. Bill snorted, "Really? You, the master of one of the most elite fighting groups? I gave you a fright? You seem to be letting your guard down easily lately Jess." He said. Jess noted the tone of his voice and frowned, "What's eating you?" she asked quietly, mopping up the coffee she had spilled with a rag. Bill shook his head and as she looked closer she realised he had been crying. Jess bit her lip, "Bill are you okay?" she asked a little more nicely, moving closer to him.

Bill took a step away from her and walked to the other side of the kitchen, "I don't know Jess… would you be okay listening to your brother fuck you?" he asked angrily, his fists clenching and his neck going red. Jess' eyes widened and she swallowed, "Bill… you don't understand the full story…" Bill glared at her and slammed his hand on the table, "Don't try and fucking lie about it. I heard it. I heard how you begged him. I heard how he treated you. I…" He stopped suddenly as Jess just burst into tears. He frowned and bit his lip, not letting his guard down, "Tears aren't going to convince me… although your little act did. I'm the wounded girlfriend who got left with the kids…" He snorted, "How long has it been going on?" he hissed.

Jess shook her head, sobbing into her hands. Bill was about to say something else when another more sleepy voice disturbed them, "What'sagoingon?" John mumbled. He saw Jess and rushed to her, "Jess what happened? What'd you do to her?" he turned and snapped at Bill. Bill glared at him and raised his voice, "I didn't do anything. Ask her what she was doing with my brother and probably not the first time either." He spat out. John glared at him, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "And shut it… everyone's sleeping. Jess…. Jess… what happened?" he asked quietly, rubbing his friends back.

Jess took a shaky breathe and said, "I don't know…. I don't remember everything… Charlie was talking to me and I got really hot suddenly and… I don't know… something happened but I can't remember…" she sobbed out. John frowned, "Jessie… Calm down… you're not making sense…" he murmured, getting her up and sitting her in a chair at the table. Jess wiped at her eyes and said quietly, not looking at Bill, "I honestly don't know what happened. Charlie was in my room when I got there and it was hot. He wanted to hang out. We started chatting and… I can't remember how it started…. But something… it's like I couldn't control myself."

Bill snorted, "Please… I didn't hear you say no once."

**SLAP**

Bill held his face, his eyes wide, Jess had gotten up so fast and so quietly he hadn't even had time to stop her, "I DIDN'T WANT TO AND HAVE NEVER WANTED TO FUCK YOUR BROTHER OK?" She shrieked. John bit his lip as he heard occupants stirring upstairs, "Listen we're not going to get anything solved here and especially not if more people get involved. Let's just go get Charlie and the four of us meet in the basement to discuss this." He said, "Calmly" he added looking at both of them.

Jess shook her head, "I don't want to see him…" she said quickly, looking panic stricken. Bill folded his arms across his arms angrily, "Neither do I." John heard doors opening and hissed, "Well we either get this sorted out or everyone's going to find out and things are going to get a lot more ugly then they are. Now both of you go downstairs and I'll go find Charlie." He turned and left without looking at them. Jess looked at Bill hesitantly before hugging herself and getting up, motioning him to a door at the other side of the room. Bill wasn't going to follow but he heard John speaking to his mother on the stairs and she was the last person he wanted to see right now so he followed her.

The basement was where the Rebels met when they planned their missions and where they briefed each other. No one was allowed down here because confidentiality was so important. Bill was mildly surprised that John had suggested here of all places to discuss what had happened. However, he realised, there was strong magic here that prevented any spies and also prevented people from spilling secrets. If something was discussed downstairs, it could be discussed upstairs but to people who were not involved it sounded like a foreign language. A tricky but useful spell nonetheless, Bill only knew about it because Jess had explained it to him and had explained it was one of their own concoctions and that was why no one else knew about it. Jess sat in a corner on a high stool, still hugging herself, and since he couldn't look at her without wanting to kill something he looked around instead. There were weapons mounted on the wall as well as maps, building architecture and several pieces of paper that seemed like jargon to Bill.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before John came downstairs. Compared to John, Bill looked completely calm and collected. John had his fists clenched and in one of them was a piece of paper scrunched up. Jess looked at John curiously before he punched a hole in one of the walls, "HE'S A FUCKING BASTARD!" he yelled, his knuckles bleeding but he hardly noticed. Bill grew confused and slightly worried, "What? Where is he?" Jess got up and walked slowly to him, "He's gone isn't he?" she asked quietly. John threw the piece of paper on the table. Bill unfolded it, his anger forgotten in his confusion, and Jess walked to stand next to him to read what the paper said. It was in a curly, cursive handwriting. A lot of time and effort was obviously put into it and the writer was clearly both arrogant and in no rush.

_Morning,_

_I have to thank you. It was absolutely pleasant being here and it was great to learn how the Rebel's operate. You have gone to great lengths in order to keep yourselves and your secrets well hidden and although I haven't learnt much of your plans I have learnt much about your goings, comings and I know how you train. I'm sure the Dark Lord will be very pleased with what I have discovered. I'm sure he will reward me greatly. Unfortunately it is time I say ado however you can expect a visit from some of us VERY soon. _

_Bill, you always thought you were so suave getting the one girl no one else could. I would have bragged more if I were you, in fact, I will brag more. _

_Jess, you were an excellent fuck… shame that it took a date rape potion to urge you on but I'm sure you can appreciate being treated like the whore you're supposed to be… running a club like that and all_

_The Dark Lord will win, so all I can say is that it's best to join the winning side. I know he'd love to have famous Rebel's working on his side. The Dark Lord WILL prevail… and I will be there beside him reaping the benefits._

_Your loving brother and friend_

_Charlie_

Bill didn't know what to do as he finished reading the note. He couldn't believe it. He was in absolute shock. His brother… his baby brother… who he had known most of his life, who he had picked up and helped and who had helped him, Charlie who had been Bill's best friend, Bill just couldn't believe that he would do this, that he would join the Dark Side. His first reaction was to get angry at being betrayed but then the bigger reality hit him – Charlie had raped Jess. Not seduced her, not treated her lovingly, not even had sex with her on the spur of the moment like Bill had, Charlie had vindictively planned and executed a rape, of the girl who was mother to his niece and nephew. He had done it knowing that Bill cared for Jess as a friend. Bill had even confided in him that now that he was really getting to know her, he was starting to fall in love with her properly. He had told Charlie and Charlie had done this. He turned to comfort Jess, who he expected was in tears.

Jess wasn't crying. Jess was looking at the note calmly and shook her head. Bill knew what she was thinking and said quietly, "Not all Weasley's are like this." Jess looked up at him and, of all the things to do, she smiled, "I know Bill. I'm sorry for what you must be feeling especially since it's your brother." Bill bit his lip, "I shouldn't have had a go…" Jess shook her head and shushed him, "You reacted how I would have expected you to act if I had done this willingly, you were hurt and you confronted me… yes angrily but you confronted me. Straight forward and honest is all you've ever been." She said and looked at John, "But I think it's time we were straight forward and honest with you." She said quietly, "Because I can see you're hurt and there's no reason to be. The person we've been staying with, who has been planning this for so long, was not Charlie." She said, running a hand through her hair. Bill looked at her and then at John confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

John pulled a chair out for him and said, "Please sit Bill." Jess pulled out a chair next to Bill and John across from both of them. Jess took a shaky breathe and said, "Whoever was here was only an imposter, we knew it wasn't Charlie all along." She said, "Because one of our inside agents has information that Charlie was kidnapped on his way back from Romania. We knew it wasn't Charlie because when you came here to hide Potter…" she paused and shook her head, "I'm sorry… please don't get mad until we explain everything" she said, seeing how hurt and used he looked, "Firstly…" she paused again taking a shaky breathe and wiping at some tears in her eyes. John patted her hand from across the table and continued.

"When you walked in to hide the Potter boy, Pat greeted Charlie, and he smiled and said hi." John explained, "He was also surprised by the fact that Jess had kids and he was the one that let that slip to your family." He explained, "Charlie never wanted you to know but he's been seeing Pat for almost a year now. That's why he doesn't date anyone; because he says his heart belongs to her… she feels the same. A few months after you left Charlie came over here to propose to Pat and found out about the kids. He already knew but we brought him down here to tell him" he said, "And because we told him down here that you were the father… he could never tell you because of the charms put in place." Bill looked between them, "I don't understand… you really don't trust me that much?" Jess put a hand on his arm, "No Bill… I didn't want you to know because I was mad… we've sorted that out." She said gently but Bill pulled away slightly, "But my brother is missing and you didn't tell me?" he said, his voice panicky, "How could you…" John cut him off, "Charlie's safe. We've been keeping an eye on him without anyone knowing. We know what we're doing Bill and now that this imposter has left we can rescue him" he said, "I sent the instructions while I was upstairs."

Bill was completely confused and Jess could see it so she said, "Bill, I would never do anything to put Charlie in danger. Our agent was in contact with him and he agreed. Let the imposter think he was getting away with it because then they would think we were on the back foot when we weren't." She explained quietly, "And our guy will probably have Charlie back tomorrow if not sooner." She added, "Please don't be mad Bill… Charlie understood, as did everyone involved, that we had to do what we did. We gained invaluable information from the imposter when he thought he wasn't being followed." Bill nodded, "I'm pissed… I'm hurt as hell but ok… I'll humour you" he said quietly then looked at her through narrowed suspicious eyes, "So you knew he was going to… to you… last night…" Jess tried to put on a brave smile as tears filled her eyes again and she shook her head, "The imposter was sent here to divide us. We thought that it was us as Rebels but we were confused because so many people have tried… but now…" She wiped at her eyes and looked away. John bit his lip and said quietly, "Everyone knows that although the Rebels were established separately from the Order, that we both share the same goal and that both our founders worked together. Rebels and Order members have often worked together to ensure that the Dark Lord was defeated. They wanted to divide the Rebels from the Order members and by dividing your family, the strongest bond within the Order…" Bill widened his eyes, "The Order would be turned upside down." John nodded saying, "I guess they were hoping to prey on the more temperamental Weasley members and get them to switch sides… we already know that one of your brothers has turned… that's how they got Charlie." He said quietly. Bill clenched his fists and before he could ask Jess snorted through her tears, "Come on Bill. Percy may have always seemed to be good but in reality he has the same ideals as the Dark Lord. Order under one person, one set of laws. He may not hate Muggles but the power that the Dark Lord can give him, the authority and most importantly the fact that if he helped the Dark Lord he would be in a position greater than any his family ever has been… Percy wants to prove that he is better than his family, by any means possible, including going with the Dark Lord." She said bitterly, looking away disgusted.

John nodded in agreement, "Damn near broke Marcus when he found out." He said sadly. Bill rubbed his temples, "You're confusing me… there's just too much information." He said with a sigh. Jess nodded, "Right now all you need to know is that I wasn't a part of what happened last night. That your brother will be safe and back soon and that whatever happens, I love you." She said quietly. The corner of John's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He slipped away silently, so that neither Jess and Bill noticed, and went upstairs.

Bill looked up at Jess and licked his lips, "I love you too… You know… I know… What happened…?" Jess shook her head, "Bill… I hated you for what happened but I hated you because I thought I was in love with you and then the kids but… this last month." Bill took her hand gently in his, "It's like we've gotten to know each other and do things properly this time." He said quietly. Jess nodded and shuddered, "I feel so dirty… so… violated" she said looking away ashamed. Bill shook his head, "Don't… I know that… I know that you must feel… I understand." He finally said, "How you could be feeling but you're still perfect to me… like you always have and always will." He said with a smile.

Jess met his eyes and said, "With what's happened… I… I realised when I woke up that it's possible I was…" she swallowed, "raped but what hurt me the most was that… or rather… what worried me the most was you. That's when I realised I still loved you." She said quietly. Bill licked his lips and leaned in slightly to kiss her but she stopped him. He withdrew biting his lip, "I'm sorry… call me corny…" Jess smiled and wiped at her eyes again, "After what's happened I just… Can we just… do what we're doing? Just talk and get to know each other. Take things really slow? I'm just… I'm not ready to trust any man right now." She said quietly and Bill nodded, "I understand Jess. After everything you've been through… I can imagine…" he said quietly, "But I'm not going anywhere and I'll wait as long as you want." He said quietly. Jess smiled and nodded, "Let's go up… the kids will be awake…" she said. Bill stood and walked beside her up the stairs, "So what broke Marcus? What did Percy do?" Jess smiled and said, "I'll tell you later." She said quietly and entered the kitchen.

Everyone looked up and most of them nearly fell off their seats as they saw Bill emerge from the basement. Jess looked around and said, "There will be a meeting later on. It's time the Order of the Phoenix and the Rebels joined… properly." She added, smiling at Bill. Bill smiled back and led her to where their kids were seated being fed by a completely shocked Molly.

**A/N: So how confuckulated are you all now? Huh? Huh? MWAHAHAHAHA I feel so evil but I am LOVING where this story is going. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	7. The Order of Rebels

Chapter 7 – The Order of Rebels.

**A/N: I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. You'll be finding out more about what the Rebels have been up to from here on in and I hope you enjoy. I considered doing another HECTIC scene but I feel I've put my characters through enough for now. **

**R&R what you think *smiles***

**Sparks**

No one knew where Jess and John were leading them to. All they knew was that Jess had said the Order and Rebels were joining properly, whatever that meant, and that there was a meeting. Normally meetings were held in the basement but Jess had said there wasn't enough space. Harry looked around as they walked; they were following a small path in the forest. He walked alongside Ginny, their fingers laced. He leaned in and whispered, "Any idea where they're taking us?" Ginny shook her head. They both jumped slightly as a hand clapped on Harry's shoulder and Oliver grinned, saying in his thick Scottish accent, "Trust me… only the really trusted people go where we're going… we're almost there." He added, falling back next to Marcus.

Harry, and everyone else, had pretty much been floored when they heard that Oliver and Marcus were dating. The twins had questioned Jess's sanity about trusting him of all people but Jess had shaken her head and said, "She had her reasons." Harry had been a little bitter about that, remembering Dumbledore trusting Snape and said, "Dumbledore trusted the man that killed him." He hadn't expected Jess's reaction. She had become extremely cold quite suddenly and a lot of people eyed Harry out as though he were a dead man. Ron had stepped up and bravely said, "He doesn't know Jess." She had left and when Harry had enquired no one would tell him or Hermione. All Ron said was, "Trust me you don't want to know, leave it, she'll tell you when she's ready."

They reached a rather large clearing and it was clear who had been here before because the Rebels simply went and found spots to sit, on the grass, on stumps or they climbed up onto a branch in a tree and sat there. Jess turned to the Weasley's and to Lupin who had also been invited along, "Just find somewhere to sit and I'll explain everything" she said. Bill, who had been walking next to Jess, smiled and took Sash in his arms and Alan by his hand, taking the lead and going to sit on the grass near by John. The rest of the party looked around awkwardly before going to go sit, mostly together.

Jess stood in the middle of the clearing and said, "As you know, Rebels have a particularly powerful brand of magic. They are not chosen by their skills, their intelligence… there are no prerequisites. A Rebel is born a Rebel and is easily distinguished when they attend school, when they are brought to this clearing at the appropriate age and come to stay here to learn magic, to train and to be taught the code." She looked around proudly with a smile and then at the "non-rebels", "We have never brought anyone here that was not a Rebel or Rebel to be." She said, her tone very serious, "And I bring you here today because you all have a right to know what is going on. Dumbledore taught me one thing that will always stick with me and that is if we work together, anything is possible. The Order and The Rebels have always worked together but have always been separate. Today we are one. Today we become The Order of the Rebels. We all have one goal, one destiny and we can aid each other greatly." She took a deep breath and fell silent for a moment, looking around as though thinking what to say next, "I want to tell you that the charms we used on the basement come from here. Therefore nothing discussed here can be discussed with someone else here, and if discussed with someone here outside of this clearing it will sound foreign to anyone around."

Everyone looked around, some worriedly, thinking that this was rather heavy. Jess realised that they were worried and she smiled, "If you do not want to be here. If you feel that you do not want to know, do not want to fight this fight or feel that you are just not ready for this. Please feel free to leave without judgement." She said. Molly instantly fussed over her children being there but Jess held up her hand, "Everyone understand the seriousness of the situation Molly, any one of us or all of us may die in this fight and most of the adults here were your children's age during the last war… and they made a decision then and your children can make their own decisions now." The Weasley's were rather surprised when Molly nodded and fell silent. Jess looked around and clapped her hands, "We should get started then. Marcus?" she asked.

Marcus, who Harry thought looked worried, hurt, angry or a combination of all three, stood and made his way to the centre of the clearing. Jess put a hand on his shoulder, "Firstly, the Weasley children do not know about Percy." Molly tensed at the name, Arthur frowned, "Molly and Arthur do and they have promised not to interrupt. I ask you all to let Marcus have his say… this is extremely difficult for him to do… If you don't want to Marcus you can leave…" she offered to the man beside her, "I won't make…" Marcus looked up and shook his head, "I know the story best." He said gruffly. Jess nodded and went to sit with Bill.

Everyone watched Marcus for a moment and when he didn't say anything after a few minutes Oliver went and conjured up two stumps for them to sit on. Marcus smiled gratefully at Oliver and they both sat. Oliver laced his fingers through Marcus' and said, "Take your time baby." It was gently and quiet but everyone heard it. Marcus closed his eyes and said clearly, the hurt evident, "It started in seventh year to be honest… I was out late on the Quidditch pitch… I'd noticed him a few times in the Great Hall and he had always glanced at me. That night I was out running laps because I couldn't sleep. Percy was there." His voice cracked slightly at saying Percy's name and he cleared his throat, "he had been watching and as I stopped for a breather he called out to me…"

~_Four Years ago – Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch~_

"_Thought you'd be more fit than that Flint." Percy called teasingly from where he was standing near one of the goals. Flints head lifted and he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Didn't know it mattered to you Weasley" he shot back. He stretched and put his hands on his hips, "Can I help you with something?" Percy shook his head, "I couldn't sleep… I normally come out here to look at the stars… and you." He said quietly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Marcus' eyes narrowed, "Why you watching me then?" he asked, walking towards Percy slowly. Percy raised an eyebrow, "You know why Marcus." Marcus smirked and put a hand above Percy's shoulder, leaning in slightly, "Probably… but I want you to say it…" he said gruffly, quietly. Percy looked at the floor, "You've seen me looking" he said quietly, "and I've seen you looking too… You can't deny it." Marcus smiled and said, "I won't… so what do you want?" Percy bit his lip, still staring at the ground, "I want to know what it's like to kiss you." He said his voice barely a whisper, his eyes averted, and his ears matching the colour of his hair. Marcus gently lifted his chin so he could look into Percy's eyes, "I thought you'd never ask Percy." He said softly before gently pressing his lips against Percy's. Percy's eyes fluttered closed and Marcus licked at his lips, slowly getting Percy to part them so he could explore the smaller boy's mouth. _

_~In the clearing~_

Marcus looked up and around the clearing. The Rebels knew the story so weren't surprised at hearing again, though they had heard it from Jess originally so hearing it first hand was making them realise the true impact of the story. The Weasley siblings were completely shocked, save the twins who later swore they always knew Percy was gay. Marcus swallowed and paused, knowing how the next part was going to sound. Molly looked up and said, "it is okay sweetheart" she was gentle and caring and from the tone of her voice the Weasley's knew that Percy had done something impossibly wrong to Marcus for their own mother to seem more worried about him and to be so angry at her own son. Marcus swallowed and said, "At first it was exciting because we both knew it was considered wrong." His voice was gruff, and he still seemed as sour as ever, but Harry saw that in his eyes was the reflection of extreme pain, "Firstly we were both men and in opposite houses and our families hated each other." He continued, "For the first few months it was all about the sex and the secrecy and the rush of adrenaline every time we were nearly caught." He paused and stared at the ground; Oliver squeezed his hand reassuringly and leaned in against him.

Marcus looked up again, "After we finished school we continued to see each other until we realised we were pretty much in love… well I did at least. It was great especially when he moved out and lived with me." he said, getting a ghost of a smile on his face, "We had been together for three years and it was amazing. We had so much fun, talked so much… we had our fights but they normally ended the same." He snorted and shook his head, squeezing Oliver's hand, "I told him the Dark Lord had returned and that I had found out by my dad. I asked him what we were going to do. I know that a lot of you" his eyes met Weasley eyes mostly, "think of me as a Slytherin and a dark bloke cause of my family but… I wanted to run or fight and I told Percy this. At first he said we wouldn't do anything, that it was a rumour and that things should just be normal. I agreed… but things seemed different. He started to spend more time at work and less time at home… Then… after about four months of hardly seeing him I decided that maybe he was cheating me so one night I went to meet him at work. I saw him leaving at the time he normally would, not late at all, and I decided to follow him. What I saw next…" He shuddered, "I learnt ages ago how to followed someone who disapparated and when he did I followed. He went to a clearly where there were Death Eaters. I got as close as I could and I saw…"

_~One Year Ago… Quidditch Pitch in London Country side~_

_Percy was standing in the centre of a circle of Death Eaters. He was wearing the same robes as them but he had no mask or hood on. His blazing red hair contrasted shockingly with the robes. Marcus hid behind a bush, watching what was happening closely and had to bite his tongue to stop from making a noise when he saw that it was none other than the Dark Lord speaking to Percy. Marcus shook his head in disbelief as he heard what they were saying._

"_You have proven yourself quite useful Weasley and you will be rewarded handsomely for it." The Dark Lord hissed eerily._

"_Thank you master." Person responded quietly, with a small bow. Marcus couldn't even recognize his tone of voice. _

"_You have almost earned your mark but time for a little truth test." The lithe, intimidating man said, "Are you willing to do anything to serve your master?"_

_"Yes"_

"_Even if it means that you will have to do things you have never done… curses that are considered illegal?"_

"_Yes"_

"_And if your family stands in our way? Will you kill the blood traitors?"_

"_Yes master"_

"_And your partner? If Flint chooses to stand against us? What then?"_

_Without hesitation Percy's eyes met red snake like eyes and smirked as he said, "I will not hesitate to kill him." He said confidently._

_Marcus felt his whole world shatter._

_~In the Clearing~_

Marcus had tears streaming down his face but he still continued his story, his voice only slightly unsteady, "I had fallen completely in love with him, had given up my family and everything waiting for me for him and he would kill me without hesitation." He murmured, "I wanted to die. I wanted to die so badly I nearly managed to do it… It was after a Quidditch match against Puddlemere but Oliver stopped me." At this he smiled and looked up at to meet Oliver's eyes, "And now I know what love really feels like" he said quietly. Oliver smiled and kissed his lips softly. The two men stood up and walked back to where they had previously being sitting. Every Weasley in that clearing hung their heads in shame. They had never liked Marcus but to see fully what their brother had done to the man made them feel ashamed to be associated with them.

Jess stood up and walked to the centre, "Percy knew a lot of how we operated and a lot about how we run things and we're sure that aside from who his family was, that was one of the main reasons he was targeted to be a Death Eater." She said, "Marcus came to us not long after that and explained what had happened and without him there would be a lot of valuable information we would not have." She said, nodding to Marcus who nodded back while Oliver whispered comforting words no one else could hear in his ear.

Jess looked around, "You needed to here this because you need to understand that in no way can Percy be trusted at all… if he approaches you he should be treated as completed dangerous. We know this because a few months ago Percy arranged for a kidnapping to be done." She took a deep breath and bit her lip before saying, "He managed to kidnap his brother Charlie in order to ensure they could get an imposter in his place." She explained quietly, eliciting outrage from the Weasley's. Jess held up her hand, "I am not the best person to be asking questions or to tell you what's happened." She said sternly.

"No… I am." Charlie's tired voice said as he entered the clearing. Everyone started to get up but Charlie raised his voice, "SIT! There will be enough time to fuss over me later… first… I need to tell you what has happened and what I've learnt." He said, his eyes meeting his brother Bills.

"I was on my way back from Romania…"

To be Continued….


	8. Charlie's Story

**Chapter 8 – Charlie's Story**

**A/N: So you guys will be seeing more and more of me – seeing as how I am resigning at all and taking a month off for myself. It's going to be spectacular. I'll have more time to attend to my forums, more time to update my stories and just to chill out and do sweet, sweet nothing. It is going to be absolutely epic. **

**Any who I thought I should add the next chapter so here it is **

**Keep well**

**Sparks**

Everyone was completely awe struck when they heard Charlie and turned to see him standing there. His parents and siblings instantly started to get up to make sure he was ok but he stopped them, "SIT! There will be enough time to fuss over me later… first… I need to tell you what has happened and what I've learnt." He said, his eyes meeting his brother Bills.

"I was on my way back from Romania…"

_~Earlier that day~_

_Charlie sat in his cell doing what he did every day, staring at the floor and occasionally looking at the boarded window waiting for news. He sighed because he was impatient even after all his time spent cooped up in the cell. He heard hurried footsteps but wasn't concerned as there was always some lackey in a rush to report some small deed to the Dark Lord upstairs, hoping it will carry favour. _

_The lock to his cell was slid back so silently that Charlie didn't notice at first and he didn't notice either the murmurings of a spell, a spell that deactivated the prison alarms that went off when someone without authorization tried to get in to the room. Charlie hadn't lost hope that he would be saved but his imposter had been with his family and friends, and his fiancé, for more than a month and he felt like the idiot would never leave so he could be rescued. Thank god the idiot hadn't realised that Charlie was engaged because if had touched Pat… Charlie clicked his neck at the thought, flexing his muscles._

"_Charlie" a whispered voice made Charlie look up quickly, "It's time… quickly while he's busy with Malfoy." Charlie couldn't believe it. He was getting out. It was so sudden. He tried to get up quickly but he was so mistreated, so tortured, and so damn famished that he stumbled. Strong hands caught him, "Easier there … I won't be forgiven if I don't return you in one piece." It was so dark in the cell that when they emerged in the hallway Charlie almost felt like he'd gone from being a blind man to a seeing made far too suddenly and that his eyes were being burnt with a cattle prod. He tried narrowing his eyes to see where he was going but he needed have. His arm was slung around lithe shoulders and he was half led half dragged down the hallway and out a door. Charlie soon lost track of the number of turns they took, the times they paused when they thought someone might spot them, and the amount of times he tripped when suddenly he felt cool air hit his face. _

_Dawn was just breaking so it was dark enough for Charlie to look around without feeling like he was being tortured again. He glanced around at the expansive lawn and at the person holding him, "Where to now?" he whispered. He got a quiet shush and was instantly led to the gate. Charlie didn't know how his rescuer managed to hold him up, cast a charm to unlock the gate, get Charlie through and lock the gate without dropping anything but he did and Charlie had never been so grateful. _

_They walked for a bit before they suddenly stopped and Charlie was handed a sandal. His rescuer nodded, "It's a portkey that'll take you to the clearing." Charlie nodded, "Thank you" he said hoarsely, tears pricking his eyes. His response was a snort and a quick and rather snappish, "Just remember the deal." Charlie nodded, "I don't tell a single soul who rescued me because it could jeopardize everything" he whispered, "Thank you so…" Another snort, "Stop thanking me and just make sure everything goes according to plan… make sure she's looked after." Charlie nodded and was about to confirm he would when he suddenly felt a lurch as the portkey activated. _

_He travelled far and when he landed he completely collapsed. He knew he had to push himself up and get moving to get to The Rebel Joint but at that very point he couldn't, he was exhausted and he passed out on the soft, cold grass._

_When he woke he looked at his watch and swore quietly. With much effort and grunting he managed to get himself and start limping to the clearing, he heard Jess speaking as he approached, "I am not the best person to be asking questions or to tell you what's happened." _

_He leaned against a tree and declared, startling several people, "No…I am."_

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

He paused and caught his breath before walking slowly to the middle of the clearing. Several people shifted to get up and help him but he shook his head, "I really am fine… Nothing some food and something sugary to drink won't cure." He said as he sat on the stump Marcus had left. He looked around and said, "Apparating such long distances is so risky so I caught the train to the Leaky Cauldron." He snorted and said, "I actually thought that it was weird when I saw Percy there but he said that he knew I'd catch the train and that he needed to speak to me urgently." Charlie shook his head and winced slightly, "Of all the people that I thought would betray us and join him… Percy was not one of them." His voice was barely more than a whisper. He swallowed and said, "He stunned me when we got upstairs to the room he was _supposedly_ staying at temporarily and the next thing I knew I was lock up in a dark room." He smiled at this but it was ghostly and hallow, "Within minutes of my capture Jess was there and quietly explained that she could rescue me immediately but that she knew that the Death Eaters were planning to impersonate me in order to infiltrate their base. That if I could stick it out she would be able to gain much information that could aid us and she assured me that she had an agent within the place that I was being held and that he would keep an eye on me. The minute my death would be decided I would be out of there, whether it blew their cover or not." His eyes met Jess's at this and they exchanged small smiles, "I managed to overhear quite a lot while I was down there, mostly because those idiots thought that I would be killed and never bothered to lower their voices." He chuckled quietly but it quickly turned into a hacking cough and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Clearly, everything went according to plan and here I am, alive as promised."

Jess stood and walked to him, she stood beside him and looked around the clearing, "What Charlie did was very brave and most of us can only imagine what tortures he went through while he was left there." She said quietly before adding, "thank you Charlie." Charlie nodded and said, "There is one more thing I want to tell you about and that is the degree to which the Death eaters will go. Make no mistake that if someone is turned, the chance of them turning back is highly unlikely. I know this because one night…"

_Percy walked into the room quietly and it took Charlie a few moments to make out that it was him. He stood up angrily and tried to lunge at him but Percy calmly flicked is wand and Charlie was invisibly restrained. Unable to wrap his swollen and bruised knuckles around Percy's neck, he spat angrily at his younger brother, "How could you? How could you betray your own family like this? Me? How could you do this to me Percy? I'm your brother!" Percy snorted and flicked his wand again so Charlie's arms slammed against his body at the side and, with another flick, he levitated Charlie out the room as he spoke, "It was much easier than you would think Charlie. I have worked my whole life to be better than everyone else in our family, to have more power… to be unique and by the Dark Lord's side I will be given just that." Charlie tried to talk but he had to fling his head to the side suddenly and shut his eyes as he was met with bright light and his eyes struggled to adjust._

_He opened them slowly and he realised he had been taken upstairs and the bright light was in fact day light streaming in through the open windows. Charlie smiled hopefully, "You're going to let me go?" he asked hoarsely, "I knew you couldn't be all bad Perce." Percy smiled behind Charlie's back and flicked his wand, freeing him, "Of course Charlie, we are family after all. This was all for the Order." Charlie stood up and quickly hugged his brother, "Thanks… reach me when you can." He whispered quickly before heading for the front door. As he was about to open it he heard Percy cry, "Crutio" and he was suddenly in so much pain he couldn't understand it. He fell to the floor and writhed around. Percy kept his wand trained on his older brother as he walked towards him, "This is exactly what I hate about family. None of you ever listened to me. NEVER! I just told you I could gain all the power I wanted, that I had worked my whole life for, and you ignore me because you believe in __**good**__ and __**helping each other**__." He sneered coldly, "I would never let you go Charlie. Family means nothing to me, your so called good means nothing to me, you mean nothing to me whatsoever."_

_Voldemort watched, pleased, and nodded to Percy. Percy smiled and started to fling painful curse after painful curse at Charlie until…"_

"I blacked out eventually. And I knew from then on in that Percy had made his final decision and that he would never change." He finished sadly as he watched his mother begin to sob into her hands, "he doesn't consider us family and we should do the same." He added before letting John help him up and to another seat in the clearing.

Jess glanced around and said quietly, "So far there have been two main groups of people that have been doing their upmost best to stop or at the very least delay the intentions of Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Everyone, aside from the Rebels, hissed or winced at the mention of the Dark Lords name, "The first is Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and the second group is us, the Rebels. Since I can remember these two groups have always risen to defend the innocent against those that seek to corrupt or destroy them but they have always worked separately. Dumbledore once approached us and requested that we join forces in our fight against the darkness. We refused because our methods and those of the Order differ greatly however, taking into consideration the extent to which the darkness threatens to engulf us all this time around I propose we finally compromise and make Dumbledore's dream a reality. Henceforth, as per an agreement between us and the Order, we will be known as the Order of the Rebels."

**A/N: Stay tuned for more excitement and some "Olympic ninja level wandage". **

**R&R Please. **


End file.
